All Star
by Gaby F
Summary: Marlene McKinnon é a aluna nova em sua escola, completamente apaixonada por Elvis Presley e nada popular. Mas essa mudança pode não ser tão ruim quando descobre que Sirius Black, o cara mais cobiçado de todos, começa a ter um súbito interesse por ela.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**  
ou All Star McFLY-Elvis-Queen-Beatles

Ah cara. Fala sério. Por que é que a minha mãe teve que inventar de me mudar de escola hein? E ainda por cima para _aquela_ escola? Não é qualquer escola. É a St. Jude's/Constance Billard. São duas escolas (uma só para meninos e outra só para meninas) que se juntaram. São duas das escolas mais tradicionais que existem! Tem uniforme e tudo. E além do mais, só tem riquinho lá. Todos têm os celulares mais modernos e descolados como o Sidekick, e até mesmo aquele novo da Fergie. Enquanto eu trabalho no Luke's como garçonete pra poder comprar o meu iPod roxo que eu tanto sonho, e outras coisas. E mais alguns pares de All Star, claro. All Stars são a minha paixão. *-*

Anyway, eu **com certeza** vou me sentir deslocada lá. Só pelo fato de eu ser... eu. Fala sério, eu gosto de ouvir Queen, McFLY (okay muitas meninas adoram McFLY só porque eles são bonitos. Eu concordo que eles são bonitos, mas eles também tocam super bem!), The Beatles, Elvis Presley, Johnny Cash, entre outros. A maioria das garotas da minha idade não conhece boa parte das músicas que eu ouço. Então...

_Toc Toc_

- Quem é? - eu pergunto indo em direção à porta. Ninguém responde. Odeio quando fazem isso. Não responderem, quero dizer. Vamos abrir a porta então... ah. É o Ryan.- O que foi? – Pergunto olhando para cima, já que meu irmão é relativamente mais alto que eu. Se bem que, qualquer pessoa é mais alta que eu, já que eu tenho 1,62 de altura, com 15 anos. Mas fazer o quê. It's life.

- Mamãe mandou eu vir te chamar porque já são quase 3 horas e você tem trabalho hoje, não tem? - Oh my God. Eu me esqueci!

Ai ai.. cadê meu tênis? Jurava que eu tinha deixado aqui, do lado da cama. E agora? Agora meu irmão está rindo de mim. ¬¬

- Do que você ta rindo? Seu quarto é milhares de vezes mais bagunçado que o meu, sabia?

-Não é nada disso. É que o tênis 'tá logo atrás de você.- eu e viro e ali está ele! Cara, eu preciso começar a prestar mais atenção nas coisas.

-Obrigada.- disse colocando meu All Star preto que eu desenhei estrelinhas e escrevi os nomes 'Elvis', 'McFLY', 'Queen' e 'The Beatles'. - Me dá uma carona até o Luke's?

-Tudo bem, mas só porque eu vou me encontrar com a Jenny. – Jenny é a namorada do Ry. Eles estudam, quer dizer, estudavam juntos, já que ele também vai pra mesma escola que eu.

Saímos de casa, e depois de 10 minutos já estávamos em frente ao Luke's.

- Valeu, maninho. – dei um beijo na sua bochecha direita e saí do carro. Ouço meu irmão me chamando e volto pra perto da janela do carro. – Juízo, viu?

Sorri e disse: - Pode deixar.

Entrei no Luke's e cara... como eu amo esse lugar. Eu gosto muito da decoração, que é bem no estilo fiftie's. Oh man... o Luke já está lá me esperando no balcão, com uma cara entediada de "Você chegou atrasada de novo.". Grande coisa. Chego atrasada quase sempre a te hoje ele nunca me despediu. Talvez por eu ser a garçonete que mais trabalha aqui. Mas o que eu posso fazer se eu me esqueço da hora?

**xxx**

Já são quase 4 horas. Daqui a pouco esse lugar vai começar a lotar das pessoas que saem das escolas. Principalmente os alunos da Constance Billard/St. Jude's. Aqui é o _point_ deles. Mais um motivo, pra eu ser excluída entre eles. O fato de eu trabalhar aqui e todos me virem trabalhando. E...

Hello baby. Quem é aquele ser perfeito entrando pela porta? Ai caramba, ele é do St. Jude's. O bonitão de olhos claros e todos aqueles outros garotos lindos, e semi-deuses gregos entrando logo atrás dele. E as garotas com eles são da Constance Billard. Inclusive a namorada do bonitão. Sei que eles namoram, porque eles acabaram de se beijar (ou vai dizer que eles são primos do interior e é assim que eles se cumprimentam?). Ai ai.... a vida não é justa mesmo.

Já vi que sou eu quem vai ter que atender a mesa dos alunos riquinhos, já que eu sou a única garçonete que realmente trabalha aqui.

-O que vocês vão querer?- eu pergunto pra eles.

**Todas** as meninas pediram só suco. Menos uma loira simpática que pediu hambúrguer e batata frita. Essa é das minhas. Gosta de comer batatas fritas. E os meninos também pediram. Batata frita, quero dizer.- Okay. Volto já com o pedido de vocês.

-Ah! Querida! – a namorada do gostosão-deus-grego me chamou. – Será que você pode mudar essa música velha? É tão... _trash_.

Oh! Ela insultou o **Rei**. O **meu Rei.** Cara, só porque _Stuck On You_ do Elvis é muito boa e eu adoro essa música. Não disse nada, afinal cliente tem sempre razão. Entreguei a pedido pro Johnny, o cozinheiro e fui mudar a música. Ops. Esbarrei em alguma coisa. Ou melhor, _alguém_. .God. É o bonitão-gostosão-deus-grego-de-olhos-claros. Ou melhor, olhos azuis.

- Desculpa, eu só 'tava indo mudar a música que a sua namorada pediu...- Ai meu Deus ele 'tá sorrindo pra mim. No maior estilo de sorriso Colgate.

- Tudo bem. Eu 'tava muito destraído.- ele disse sorrindo com aquele sorriso (?) maravilhoso. – Eu também ia mudar a música. Você quer me ajudar?- É claro que eu ajudo querido. Faço o que você quiser. Quer dizer, quase tudo.

-Eu? Ahn...- ai cara, eu to ficando vermelha. Eu sinto. – Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia.

-Por quê?

-Ahn... Eu não sei. – ele riu, disse algo como "Vem", pegou na minha mão e me puxou até a _jukebox_.

-Então? O que você acha que eu devo escolher?- ele olhou para o chão. – É meio difícil escolher com tantas bandas legais aí.

Aí, eu olhei para o chão e entendi o que ele quis dizer. Ele estava olhando pro meu tênis todo escrito com nomes de bandas e estrelinhas. Foi aí que eu vi o tênis dele: um All Star. Era um All Star azul-marinho que combinava perfeitamente com o blazer do St. Jude's que ficou lá na mesa, e a gravata frouxa que ele está usando.

Olhei para ele: - Eu gosto do Elvis.

- Eu prefiro Queen. Eles tem um rock mais pesado.

Eu não acredito que eu estava falando com ele sobre bandas no meio do meu horário de trabalho. E que ele gostava das mesmas bandas que eu.

Fui até a _jukebox_ e escolhi uma música. E logo _Tutti Frutti_, do Elvis, numa versão cantada pelo Freddie Mercury¹ começou a tocar.

- Escolha interessante. Como foi que eu não pensei nisso antes? – ele me pergunta. Eu dou os ombros sem responder.

-Sirius! – disse um garoto de óculos que também é um deus grego – A Alisson 'tá te chamando.

-Okay. Já vou. – ele se virou pra mim. – Tenho que ir.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça, e ele foi para a mesa, que já estava com o pedido sendo devorado pelo grupo, como eu pude notar.

**xxx**

-_...I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you ask for it, 'cause you need one..._- estou cantarolando essa música. Apesar de agora estar tocando 'Ring of Fire' do Johnny Cash. "Hey!". Alguém me chamou. Quem me chamou? Ah, é você bonitão. Com esses cabelos escuros, olhos azuis, gravata frouxa e All Star você me mata.

-Sabe, você deveria investir na carreira de cantora. Você canta bem.- eu só ri. Porque nessas horas eu não consigo dizer nada inteligente?

Ele me estendeu um papelzinho que tinha um telefone. Provavelmente o celular dele.

- Me liga depois, pra gente conversar mais sobre essas bandas que você gosta. – fiz que "sim" com a cabeça. Há. É claro que eu vou te ligar, querido. Todo dia, se possível. Ele já estava saindo quando disse: - Ah, e por falar nisso: tênis legal.- e saiu da lanchonete.

Só isso. Tênis legal. Disse isso e foi embora, me deixando nas nuvens.

Cara, eu acho que eu estou apaixonada.

Pelo All Star dele, é claro.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo Um**  
ou All Star Xadrez - Parte I

Oh. My. God. É **hoje**, você saca? Hoje é o meu primeiro dia de aula na 's/Constance Billard. Sabe, faz uma semana desde que o todo bonitão –que logo depois me toquei que se chamava Sirius - conversou comigo no Luke's e me deu seu telefone. O dele, não do Luke.

E eu nem liguei pra ele. Porque eu perdi o papel com o número dele. Quer dizer, eu deixei no bolso do meu jeans, e minha mãe colocou o meu jeans pra lavar, e com isso, a tinta da caneta manchou o papel e nem dava mais pra ler o telefone. Eu até tentei ligar, mas quem atendeu foi um cara chamado Alfredo Rodolfo que tinha voz de velho tarado. (!)

Anyway, alguns dias atrás, eu, minha mãe e meu irmão fomos comprar os uniformes da escola. Sabe, eles até que são legais. Os uniformes, quero dizer. Os uniformes das garotas são muito legais. Existem vários modelos, sabe. Vários **mesmo**. Aliás, desconfio tenho certeza que as garotas de lá provavelmente se vestem como estivessem sendo fotografadas para uma capa de revista.

Bom, e agora eu estou tomando meu café-da-manhã enquanto meu irmão entra na cozinha:

- Bom dia.- ele disse.

- Bom dia. Não vai comer nada? – perguntou minha mãe ao ver que ele estava indo ver televisão já que ele estava pronto.

- Não estou com fome. - Há. Até parece. Meu irmão nunca consegue sair de casa sem tomar café. Ele está nervoso com o primeiro dia de aula, isso sim. Olhei para ele, com cara de quem não acredita: - Okay. Mas vou comer só essa maçã.

Subi para escovar os dentes e, quando estava colocando o meu All Star xadrez, minha mãe passou pela porta do meu quarto e disse:

- Nada disso. Cadê aquela sapatilha linda que eu comprei pra você?

- Mãe, ela é muito linda. Mas eu não vou usar ela na escola.

- Por que não? - Oh-oh. Ela fez cara de brava. Isso não é nada bom.

Suspirei olhando para o alto: - Tudo bem. - como eu perco uma discussão fácil. Ninguém merece.

Coloquei a sapatilha vermelha xadrez que surpreendentemente combinava com a gravata do uniforme e desci, mas não sem antes colocar meu All Star na bolsa da escola.

- Vamos lá, Ry?

- Vamos! – ele disse pulando do sofá e abrindo a porta pra mim.

Logo que saí mos do quarteirão de casa (quis me certificar que minha mãe não ia ver), tirei meu All Star da bolsa e calcei, no lugar da sapatilha.

- Mamãe fez você usar o sapato novo? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Sim. E nem pense em contar pra ela que eu troquei de sapato! – ele riu ainda mais e disse que não iria contar nada à mamãe, afinal eu nunca dedurei ele sobre nada. Bem, quase nada.

Ryan estacionou o carro no estacionamento da escola e saímos do carro.

Ele veio do meu lado:

- O que você acha? – ele deu uma volta pra me mostrar como ele estava vestido.

- Você 'tá muito bonito, Ry.- E ele _realmente_ estava muito bonito.

Ele estava usando uma camisa branca, com uma gravata vermelha com umas listras meio douradas um blazer azul marinho com o símbolo do St. Jude's no lado esquerdo e uma calça bege.

– É bom a Jenny tomar cuidado, ou alguém vai roubar você dela.- ele riu. Até parece. Ele adora a Jenny. Não sei se a ama, mas sei que ela o largasse, ele iria ficar arrasado.

- Você até que 'tá passável. – eu o olhei descrente. Ele riu. – 'Tô brincando, Lene. Você também 'tá muito legal. Acho que você vai se destacar entre todas as garotas. - eu o olhei confusa. - Porque você é a única que está usando calça jeans.

Eu olhei para a entrada do colégio e **todas** as garotas estavam usando a saia da escola. E também parecia que eu era a única garota usando uma tiara no cabelo. Bem, pelo menos eu iria me destacar. Não que essa fosse a idéia.

Eu só estou usando a minha calça jeans, com camisa da escola, a gravata xadrez, e o meu All Star. Pois é, a sapatilha e o blazer ficaram na bolsa. Que também parece é muito completamente diferente da das outras garotas.

Tipo, a minha é roxa com alguns botons, bordado _'McFLY'_, _'I __ Paris'_e '_London Rocks'__. _Enquanto a das outras são normais e femininas. E todas são parecidas. As bolsas, e não as garotas.

Passamos pela entrada do colégio, enquanto eu sentia todos virando as cabeças para nos olhar. Acho que eu estou cagada, chamando atenção demais. E olha que eu tento chamar o mínimo de atenção possível. Talvez eles estejam olhando para o meu irmão e se perguntando: quem é essa aí que está com _ele_? Também era assim na minha antiga escola. Todas as garotas babavam pelo meu irmão, e ele era muito popular. Diferente de mim, que tinha o meu grupo de amigas, mas ainda assim, era a mais excluída e quieta delas.

**xxx**

Ryan e eu acabamos de sair da secretaria, onde pegamos nossos horários de aula. Só esqueceram de entregar um mapa pra gente. Essa escola é muito grande.

Estava olhando para os lados tentando achar a minha sala quando me senti bater em algo muito forte. Tão forte, fazendo com que eu caísse para trás. Senti meu irmão me segurar pelas costas e outra pessoa me segurar pela mão. Oh gosh. É _ele._

- Oi.- ele disse me olhando surpreso. – Desde quando você estuda aqui?

- Desde hoje.- eu continuei olhando para aqueles olhos azuis completamente estática, quando eu ouvi meu irmão tossir de um jeito muito completamente falso. – Ah! Esse aqui é o meu irmão Ryan. Ryan, esse aqui é o Sirius, eu conheci ele semana passada no Luke's.

Ah não. Meu irmão 'tá usando o olhar assassino. Não é a toa que nenhum garoto se interessa por mim. Ele apertou a mão do Sirius. Parecia que ele ia quebrar a mão do Sirius em pedaços, mas ele estava bem tranqüilo. O Sirius, quero dizer.

- Então, -disse antes que Ryan o matasse- você poderia nos ajudar a achar nossas salas?

- Claro. – ele disse sorrindo com aqueles dentes dignos de uma propaganda da Colgate.

- Eu também tenho aula de Biologia agora. – ele disse olhando para o papel na mão do Ryan. – E a sua... - ele pegou o papel da minha mão- fica no caminho. Coitada de você. Teoria da Física logo na primeira aula do primeiro dia. Cuidado para não dormir. As aulas da Jenkins são muito chatas.

Eu ri. E era verdade. Se eu não tomasse cuidado, eu iria dormir. Afinal, a matéria que eu mais odeio menos gosto é Física teórica. Na verdade, eu odeio qualquer tipo de Física, mas a gente releva.

Paramos em frente a uma sala, e antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta, ele me chamou:

- Hey. Será que você poderia entregar esse caderno para a Lily e agradecê-la por me emprestar? –ele me disse entragando um caderno rosa - Não tem como errar: ela é a única ruiva da classe.

Eu ri. Dude, como eu rio quando estou perto dele: - Claro. - me virei para a porta de novo, mas ele me chamou mais uma vez:

- Eu ainda não sei seu nome.

Eu ri. _De novo._

- É Lene. – respondi. Ele sorriu e saiu andando com meu irmão pelo corredor. Acenei para o meu irmão antes deles virarem o corredor e entrei na sala. Estavam todos lá sentados. E quando entrei, todos se viraram para mim. Inclusive uma mulher que eu deduzi ser a professora.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**  
ou All Star Xadrez - Parte II

- Oi.- eu disse chegando perto da professora. – Me mandaram vir aqui.

A professora me olhou dos pés a cabeça, me medindo, saca? Pegou o papel da minha mão sem nenhuma delicadeza, e me mandou sentar atrás de uma menina que estava sentada na primeira carteira da fileira do meio.

Ela era ruiva, então eu deduzi que seria a tal Lily. Eu ia devolver o caderno para ela, mas a professora começou a falar sobre a matéria, então desisti. Fiquei vagando a aula inteira, não ouvi uma palavra sequer do que a professora disse. Mas era algo, pelo que eu pude entender, que eu havia acabado de estudar na minha antiga escola, e como já não tinha entendido antes, nem prestei atenção.

Eu tentava ignorar o fato de que alguns garotos e garotas me olhavam com um ar superior, e cochichando entre si. Talvez fossem os meus jeans. Ninguém estava usando calça jeans. Todas as meninas estavam usando a saia da escola e os garotos calça bege, que também faz parte do uniforme da escola.

O sinal finalmente bateu e todos saíram. Eu corri para alcançar a Lily, já que ela tinha saído muito rápido da sala.  
-Lily? – eu chamei e ela se virou automaticamente (?)- Oi. Sirius me pediu pra te devolver e agradecer pelo caderno.

Ela me olhou curiosa, e me perguntou, enquanto pegava o caderno das minhas mãos: - Obrigada. Eu já te vi antes, não é? Lá no Luke's? – ela parecia ser bem simpática. Então, porque eu deveria mentir?

- É, eu trabalho lá alguns dias da semana. – eu respondi, mas tenho certeza que estava ficando vermelha.

- É um lugar legal, aquele. Qual é o seu nome?

-Lene. McKinnon.

-Muito prazer, eu sou Lily Evans. Então Lene, qual vai ser a sua próxima aula?

-Anh... Inglês. – Ah! Finalmente alguma aula mais legal do que Física. Lily sorriu pra mim:

- Eu também! Acho que teremos a maior parte das aulas juntas! – ela parecia realmente feliz com isso. – Você quer se sentar com a gente hoje no almoço? Ou você vai se sentar com outras pessoas?

- Na verdade, eu não conheço ninguém além do Sirius e do meu irmão. – eu disse meio envergonhada. É claro que eu não iria recusar o convite de almoçar junto delas. Eu não conhecia ninguém, e elas pareciam ser bem legais.

- Não seja por isso! – ela disse ainda sorrindo e me puxando pra perto de umas garotas conversando no canto do corredor – Meninas! Essa aqui é a Lene, a aluna nova. –Comecei a sentir minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas de novo quando ela falou 'aluna nova'. Mas ainda assim, tentei sorrir.- Lene, essas daqui são Dorcas Meadowes, mas todo mundo chama ela de Dorcs. Emmeline Vance, mas a gente chama ela de Emmy.

Elas sorriram pra mim, e pareceram se lembrar que eu trabalhava no Luke's. E não pareceram se importar com isso, elas foram muito simpáticas.

Lily era ruiva de olhos verdes e era muito bonita. Tinha sardas no rosto, e usava uma maquiagem leve. Algo muito comum entre as garotas daqui, como eu reparei. E ninguém zoava ela ou algo parecido. Ela parecia ser bem popular. E inteligente também, porque ela sentava na primeira carteira e prestava atenção a aula inteira. Na minha antiga escola, geralmente todas as pessoas que chegavam a alguma coisa próxima a nerd ou tinha sardas no rosto, era zoado.

Dorcas era morena e tinha olhos azuis. O cabelo era logo abaixo dos ombros e tinha franja. Era bem branquinha, mas não como eu do tipo branquela-menina-do-chamado-que-consegue-brilhar-no-escuro. Mas como se fosse de porcelana, sabe? Era um pouco mais alta do que eu, e parecia ser meio tímida.

Emmy era a mais alta de todas, poderia até ser modelo. Era loira com cabelo liso e comprido até mais ou menos na cintura. Tinha os olhos verdes, só que mais escuros que os de Lily. Parecia ser a mais patricinha de todas. Não por ser metida, mas por gostar muito de rosa, sua bolsa e todos os seus cadernos eram rosas. Tenho quase certeza que era ela a garota simpática que pediu hambúrguer e batata frita no dia em que eu conheci Sirius.

- Você não vai me apresentar, Lily? – uma voz disse atrás de mim. Eu me virei e descobri quem era: a namorada do Sirius.

- Como eu poderia não te apresentar? – foi impressão minha ou a voz da Lily saiu um pouco falsa irônica? – Lene, essa aqui é a Alisson. Alisson, essa aqui é a Lene, a...

- Garçonete. – Como é que é?

- Na verdade ela é uma aluna nova. – Lily disse encarando Alisson de um jeito não muito amigável.

- E também é a garçonete daquela lanchonete que toca aquelas músicas velhas, não é?

**Oh no she didn't! **

Lily já ia responder quando eu a interrompi:

- Na verdade, são clássicos dos anos 50 e 60. Não são músicas velhas. – Alisson me encarou como se eu fosse louca de estar falando com ela, ou como se não tivesse entendido nenhuma palavra que eu disse. – Sabe, existem pessoas que usam roupas e acessórios de brechó, e, da última vez que eu vi, estilo retrô estava na moda.

- É mesmo! – exclamou Emmy dando um tapinha amigável no meu braço. - Menina, gostei de você!

A tal da Alisson se virou e foi embora sem dizer mais nada. Sabe, ela até que não era feia. Ela até era bonita, tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, era magra e mais alta do que eu. Mas eu sou muito mais eu. Principalmente em atitude e educação.

- Não ligue para ela. Só andamos junto dela porque ela está ficando com o Sirius, e ela também não gosta muito da gente. Então, mudando de assunto, vamos para a aula?

Lily, eu, Emmy e Dorcs fomos juntas para a aula. O dia passou bem rápido. E quando percebi, já era hora do almoço. A comida de lá era muito boa, bem melhor que a da minha antiga escola.

Quando nos sentamos na mesa – que era praticamente no meio do refeitório - com nossas bandejas, alguém tapou meus olhos. Automaticamente me assustei (como sempre, já que me assusto facilmente), tirei as mãos dos meus olhos e me virei. Era Ryan.

- Hey, Ry. Como foi o seu dia?

- Bom. Conheci uns caras legais. – ele podia não demonstrar muito, mas eu sabia que ele tinha gostado da nova escola. De repente os olhos dele ficaram vidrados em algum ponto atrás de mim. Me virei. Emmy estava sentada bem atrás de mim, conversando com Dorcs e Lily sobre o que iriam vestir numa festa. Achei que ele queria saber quem eram elas, então resolvi apresentá-las.

- Meninas? – elas se viraram para mim. – Esse aqui é o meu irmão Ryan. Ele 'tá 3º ano¹. Ryan, essas são Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes e Emmeline Vance.

- Emmy. – ela disse me corrigindo. E se virou para meu irmão. – Meu nome é comprido demais.

- Você é do 3º ano? Então provavelmente conheceu meu namorado, James Potter?

- Falando de mim, amor? – o amigo do Sirus disse. Eu vi ele na lanchonete quando conheci Sirius.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Lily e deu um selinho.

- Você conheceu o Ryan, não é James? – ele assentiu. – Ele é irmão da Lene. – James fez uma cara confusa – Lene, esse é James Potter, meu namorado. Jay, essa é Lene McKinnon, ela conhece o Sirius.

Ele me olhou: - Oi, tudo bem? Você trabalha naquela lanchonete, né? – Okay, eu desisto. Todos _sabem_ que eu trabalho no Luke's. Eu só assenti com a cabeça.

James parecia ser alto e forte. Tinha cabelos bagunçados e arrepiados castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Era muito bonito, mas não tanto quanto Sirius.

- E aí, gente? – o dito cujo (?) disse quando chegou. – Garotas vocês sabem o que aconteceu com a Lis? Ela me ligou dizendo que foi pra casa porque estava passando mal.

Lily me olhou antes de falar com Sirius: - Eu não sei. Ela ficou estranha depois da 1ª aula, e não vi mais ela. Sirius, você sabia que a Lene é irmã do Ryan? – Lily disse isso com empolgação _demais_.

Sirius riu: - Eu já sei disso, Lily. E aí, Lene? Sobreviveu o seu primeiro dia de aula.

- Ainda tenho as aulas da tarde, sabe. Depois eu te digo se sobrevivi ou não. – Todos riram. Vi um menino meio magro, também parecia ser alto, tinha os olhos claro, meio cor de mel, e era loiro, rindo junto com a gente. – E você, quem é?

Ele me olhou um pouco tímido: - Remus Lupin. Estou na mesma sala que o seu irmão.

Eu sorri. Ele era fofo e educado, e parecia ser mesmo um pouco tímido, assim como a Dorcs. Ficamos todos (eu, Ryan, Lily, Emmy, Dorcs, James, Remus e Sirius) na mesma mesa conversando e rindo, até a hora da próxima aula.

**xxx**

Fiquei muito feliz quando o sinal da última aula bateu. Ainda bem que aulas à tarde só acontecem dois dias da semana. Me despedi das meninas e Ryan me deixou no Luke's antes de ir ver a Jenny. Fica a menos de cinco minutos da escola, se você for de carro. A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi colocar uma moeda na jukebox pra ouvir o meu rei cantar, e fui arrumar as mesas.

A lanchonete teve o movimento normal, mas quando eu já estava me preparando para ir embora já que meu horário de trabalho já tinha acabado e não tinha mais ninguém, vi uma única pessoa sentada numa das mesas do fundo. Peguei meu bloquinho e meu avental e fui até a mesa anotar o pedido:

- Posso anotar o seu pedido? – a pessoa abaixou o cardápio, e era o SIRIUS! – Sirius? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Bom, eu vim te entregar pessoalmente um convite.

- Convite?

- A minha prima Andy, e a irmã dela, Narcisa, estão fazendo uma festa à fantasia, e praticamente a escola inteira está convidada, então, significa que você está convidada, também.

- Você, tem certeza? Porque, suas primas nem me conhecem, e eu não acho certo aparecer lá sem...

- Nada disso, eu falei com elas, e elas disseram que iam adorar conhecer você na festa. – ele me estendeu um papel todo colorido, onde estava escrito o lugar, a data e horário da festa. E claro, dizendo que era uma festa a fantasia. – Você vai, né? – ele me perguntou olhando com aqueles olhos azuis maravilhosos. Como é que eu podia negar um pedido, com ele me olhando com esses olhos tão... tão azuis?

- Ah, eu não sei. Eu não tenho fantasia, e... – mas não custa nada tentar, né? Negar o pedido, quero dizer.

- Fantasia, é o menor dos problemas! – ele disse com calma e relaxado.. - As meninas me disseram que vão ver um lugar onde se compra e aluga fantasias amanhã, depois da aula. Eu tenho certeza que elas vão adorar que você vá junto. E aí, o que você acha? – ele me perguntou, enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha esquerda e dava aquele sorriso estilo Edward Cullen.

Okay, I give up.

- Tudo bem, eu acho que posso dar um jeito de ir. – ele deu um sorriso maior ainda e eu sorri junto.

- Então, além de entregar o convite, vim lhe fazer outro convite.

- Outro convite? – Oh gosh, espero que não seja outra festa.

- Sabe, eu ia num show com uns amigos, mas um deles não vai poder ir, e eu tenho um ingresso sobrando... – ele disse sorrindo. – Você topa?

Aí, eu sorri também. Ele estava me chamando pra sair! Não que eu acho que fosse um encontro de verdade, mas acho que é o que eu chegaria mais perto de um.

- Depende de qual show é, e quando.

- Vai ser essa sexta, e como sei que você gosta do Queen, - .GOD! (N/A: Ataque-Janice. XD) – achei que gostaria de ir comigo. – ele me mostrou um par de ingressos, onde estava escrito "We Will Rock You – The Musical". OMFG! É um musical onde TODAS as músicas são do Queen!

Eu quase desmaiei!

- Onde você conseguiu? Os ingressos estão esgotados há semanas!

- Ah, se eu te contasse, eu teria que te matar. Mas como eu não quero te matar, vamos dizer que tem a ver com quem você conhece! – ele piscou pra mim. – Então, o que você acha?

- Eu não sei...

- Tem a participação do cover deles, "Dios Salve La Reina"²... – ah, isso golpe baixo.

- Sabe, é golpe baixo dizer isso, mas eu aceito.

Ele sorriu de novo. Ah meu Deus, assim ele vai me matar. Olhei para baixo com vergonha, e vi o tênis dele. Hoje era um All Star preto. Básico e normal, mas nele ficava maravilhoso. Não sei como ele consegue fazer isso. Ou talvez eu esteja ficando louca.

- Lene, você já vai embora? – Ele disse apontando para a minha bolsa que eu larguei no balcão.

- Vou sim, eu geralmente pego um ônibus, que pára perto da minha casa.

- Você quer uma carona?

- Não precisa – eu disse indo até o balcão pegar a minha bolsa. – E além do mais, eu não quero incomodar, nem te desviar do seu caminho.

Eu me virei, e ele estava bem perto de mim. Perto DEMAIS.

- Não me incomoda nem um pouco te dar uma carona, e só vai me desviar um pouquinho do meu caminho, - eu abri a boca pra reclamar mas ele me interrompeu. – e além do mais, não é seguro você andar por aí sozinha. – ele disse sorrindo daquele jeito de novo e arqueando a sobrancelha.

Dessa vez, eu arqueei a sobrancelha (as duas, porque não consigo arquear uma só.).

- Primeiro, eu sei me defender. Segundo nem está tão escuro assim. E terceiro...

- Acho que você já está sem argumentos, sabe?

- E terceiro – continuei como se ele não tivesse me interrompido -, eu acho que não quero mais a sua carona!

- Então quer dizer que antes você queria? – ele deu aquele maldito sorriso torto e malicioso de novo! Ai, como eu odeio isso!

- Ai, que coisa Sirius! Você faz tanta questão de me dar uma carona? – eu perguntei com raiva.

- Sim.

- Tudo bem, mas se você tentar me seqüestrar saiba que eu consigo gritar bem alto. – eu disse indo para a porta.

- Ah não, agora você acabou com os meus planos! – ele "lamentou" enquanto me seguia.

- Cadê o seu carro? – perguntei, porque não tinha nenhum carro ali, a não ser o do Luke.

- Anh... na verdade não é um carro. – ele disse apontando para algo atrás de mim.

Me virei, e realmente não era um carro e sim uma moto. Muito bonita, por sinal. Era preta e brilhante, e parecia ser bem cara. Pera aí, ele não esperava que eu andasse numa moto, né?

- Sirius, eu não posso andar nisso aí!

- Hey! Não é "isso aí". Não fale isso, ela fica ofendida. E além do mais, eu tenho uma capacete extra, e não se preocupe, porque eu não vou exceder os limites de velocidade.

- Okay, pra começar, é uma moto. E depois, minha mãe vai me matar se ela souber que eu andei numa moto! – eu tava começando a ficar um pouco histérica.

- Então a gente para um pouco antes da sua casa, e ninguém vai ficar sabendo.

Eu olhei dele para a moto. Da moto para ele. É claro que eu estava doida pra ir com ele na moto. Mas eu _nunca_ admitiria isso em voz alta.

- E aí? – ele me perguntou já sentado na moto me estendendo um capacete preto.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior, coisa que eu sempre faço quando estou indecisa ou nervosa – nesse caso eu estava as duas coisas.

- Vamos logo! – _"Antes que eu me arrependa."_ Mas essa última parte eu não disse em voz alta. Peguei o capacete da mão dele e coloquei. Subi na parte de trás da moto, e passei meus braços ao redor da cintura de Sirius. É claro que eu estava ficando vermelha quando fiz isso, mas graças a Deus o capacete não permitiu que ele visse.

Sirius ligou a moto fazendo um barulho alto. "Pronta?", ele me peruntou. Eu assenti, ou pelo menos tentei, porque o capacete era pesado. Ele arrancou (?) a moto fazendo um barulho mais alto ainda. Eu até tentei não gritar, mas não consegui. Acho que foi a adrenalina (?). E apertei meus braços ainda mais forte ao redor da cintura dele (não sei como ele não reclamou), e eu pude perceber (não intencionalmente, claro) que ele tinha um tanquinho na barriga. E que usa _212 Sexy_ da Carolina Herrera. Eu sei, porque de vez em quando meu irmão usa esse perfume. E eu adoro esse perfume. *-*

O caminho inteiro, enquanto parávamos nos faróis e tudo mais, ele me perguntava se eu estava bem. "Aham", eu respondia. _"Mais do que bem."_, eu pensei. Tenho quase certeza de que ele acelerou algumas vezes de propósito. Ou talvez fosse só impressão minha, já que eu estava ficando tonta vendo os carros passarem bem rápido perto de nós, enquanto eu tentava explicar o caminho para ele. E claro, o perfume inebriante dele não ajudava em nada. Não que eu perfume fosse ruim, era _tão bom_, que chegava a ser ruim.

Senti que ele parou a moto de novo, só que dessa vez eu vi que foi na esquina da rua da minha casa. Ele tirou o capacete dele e eu senti que eu não conseguia me mover. Ai meu Deus! O que eu faço agora?

**xxx**

¹. Eu não sei direito como é o sistema de ensino do Reino Unido, vou fazer assim: 1º, 2º, 3º e 4º do Ensino Médio, certo? (que nem nos EUA)

². É um cover argentino do Queen (por isso "Dios Salve La Reina", ou "God Save The Queen" ou "Deus salve a Rainha"), e são considerados um dos melhores cover de Queen do mundo. ^^


	4. Capítulo 3

_Senti que ele parou a moto de novo, só que dessa vez vi que foi na esquina da rua da minha casa. Ele tirou o capacete dele e senti que eu não conseguia me mover. Ai meu Deus! O que eu faço agora?_

**Capítulo 3**  
ou All Star Roxo

- Lene, você 'tá bem? - Sirius me perguntou preocupado. Oh-oh. Eu ainda não tinha me movido.

- Tô. – eu fiz um esforço extremamente enorme para tirar os braços da cintura dele e tirar o capacete. Eu estava vermelha. Eu podia sentir isso.

- Você tem certeza? Você 'tá muito vermelha. – Oh gosh. Eu comecei a ficar mais vermelha ainda.

- Não se preocupe, eu tô bem. De verdade. – Eu disse a ele enquanto eu saía de cima da moto. Acho que isso na foi uma boa idéia, porque eu não estou sentindo as minhas pernas direito. E isso fez com que eu quase caísse. Quase. Porque o Sirius, de algum modo, conseguiu segurar minha cintura com um braço e me trazer para perto dele.

- É a segunda vez que eu te impeço de cair no chão hoje. Você deveria considerar a idéia de ir à um médico. – ele me disse sorrindo. Eu ri mesmo não tendo graça.

- Me desculpa mesmo. Por ter gritado no seu ouvido e por quase cair no chão. Eu acho que fiquei meio tonta.

- Eu entendo você ter gritado. Provavelmente é a adrenalina. – Dude, ele lê pensamento igual o Edward Cullen? O.o - Mas sabe, cair não foi culpa sua. - eu fiquei sem nada para dizer. Era verdade que cair não foi minha culpa, mas eu bem que podia ser menos desastrada.

E Sirius não disse nada. Ele só riu comigo, e ficou me olhando. Só aí que eu percebi o quão próximos nós estávamos. Mais próximos do que lá no Luke's. Não, nada vai acontecer. Comecei a me soltar o braço de Sirius, que estava bem apertado em volta da minha cintura.

- Ahn... eu acho melhor eu ir pra casa. Meus pais vão começar a desconfiar porque eu estou demorando tanto para chegar.

- Certo. É melhor você ir. – ele tirou seu braço da minha cintura meio contrariado. Acho que ele estava com medo de eu cair de novo.– Você tem certeza que consegue andar até a sua casa sozinha? Você ainda está meio tonta, ou não?

Ai, eu com certeza vou ficar tonta se você continuar me olhando com esses olhos!

- Tenho. A gente se vê amanhã, okay? – eu disse enquanto eu me virava pra ir pra casa.

E fui andando para casa, tomando cuidado para não cair de novo.

E quando cheguei no portão de casa, olhei para esquina de casa, mas Sirius já tinha ido embora. Abri o portão e entrei em casa. Meus pais estavam na sala vendo televisão.

- Marlene! Você chegou mais cedo hoje! – meu pai estava surpreso. Acho que aceitar a carona de Sirius _foi_ mesmo uma boa idéia.

- É, o Luke me liberou mais cedo hoje, já que não tinha muito movimento. Eu vou subir pro meu quarto.

- Daqui a pouco o jantar fica pronto! – minha mãe disse enquanto eu subia as escadas.

Entrei no meu quarto e me joguei na cama pensando em tudo que aconteceu hoje. Alguém bateu na porta do meu quarto:

- Entra. – era o meu irmão. – O que foi, Ry?

- Lene, eu sei que você pegou carona com o Black. – eu já ia dar alguma desculpa, ou pelo menos tentar me defender, mas ele me interrompeu: - E nem adianta inventar alguma desculpa porque eu sei que ele tem uma moto, e eu ouvi o barulho da moto dele.

Eu olhei para o chão derrotada, e olhei para ele de novo:

- Okay. Primeiro: como você sabe que era a moto dele? – E aí, fiquei com um pouco de medo - Você não vai contar para a mamãe, né?

- Não. Mas ainda assim, não quero que você fique pegando carona com ele.

- Por quê?

- Primeiro, não quero que você fique andando de moto por aí à noite sozinha com ele. Você pode se machucar, e você nem tem um celular pra avisar a gente aqui em casa!

- Okay: quem é você e o que você fez com o meu irmão? – Ryan sempre se preocupava comigo, mas nunca desse jeito.

- Eu 'tô falando sério, Lene. E o cara fica dando em cima de você.

- Ry, ele tem namorada. – eu disse. -Tudo bem, ela pode não ser a pessoa mais educada do mundo, mas ainda assim é a namorada dele.

- Eu sei, Lene. Mas eu andei ouvindo uma conversa de uns caras por aí. A lista dele é mais longa que a do Papai Noel em época de Natal!

Okay, eu meio que já sabia que o Sirius poderia ser assim, mas ele não pode ser tão ruim quanto o Ryan diz, certo?

- Ryan, você acha _mesmo_, que eu vou entrar na lista dele? – Agora eu estava muito magoada.

- Não é isso, Lene. É só que, sabe, vocês têm falado bastante, e eu não quero que nada aconteça com você. E além do mais, aquela Alisson é, digamos, do lado negro da força. Ela pode fazer alguma coisa com você, me falaram que ela é um pouco ciumenta _demais_.

Eu respirei pesadamente: - Se eu te disser que não vou me iludir ou algo parecido, você vai parar com esse sermão?

- Talvez. Mas só se você me contar sobre o que vocês falaram! – ele disse usando uma voz feminina e pulou na minha cama, como se fosse uma das minhas amigas querendo saber das fofocas.

Eu antigamente eu não contaria nada para o meu irmão, e o expulsaria do meu quarto. Mas há algum tempo eu venho contando os meus problemas pra ele (pelo menos os que ele pode ouvir), e ele me entende em certo pontos

Eu contei pra ele quase tudo. É claro que eu omiti os meus pensamentos, e o fato de Sirius usar 212 Sexy e de eu não conseguir me soltar da cintura dele. Mas eu mencionei o fato da festa pra Ryan:

- É, também me chamaram, mas não sei se eu vou. Primeiro por causa da Jenny. Segundo, festa a fantasia é meio... sei lá.

- Ah, vai ser divertido! Você sabe que mamãe e papai não vão me deixar ir sem você! Por favor? – olhei para ele com os olhos igual ao do Gato de Botas.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Eu bati palmas, e abracei ele. – Mas você me deve essa.

- Uh-oh. Da última vez que você disse isso, eu tive que limpar a casa _inteira_ sozinha. O que vai ser dessa vez? – eu perguntei desconfiada.

- Ah, dessa vez vai ser alguma coisa menor, fique tranqüila. – ele disse rindo. – Sobre mais o que vocês falaram?

- Ah, ele me convidou para o musical "We Will Rock You", nessa sexta. Mas acho que não vou.

- Eu acho que você 'tá fazendo a coisa certa. Vocês mal se conhecem, e não vou deixar vocês saírem sozinhos pra um show de rock!

- Primeiro, é um musical. Segundo, ele vai levar alguns amigos. E terceiro, mamãe, papai e você nunca me deixariam ir.

- Ainda bem que você me conhece tão bem maninha.

Ouvi mamãe nos chamando para jantar. Enquanto a gente saía do quarto disse:

- Então, o que você acha de irmos procurar as nossas fantasias amanhã depois da aula?

**xxx**

O dia na escola passou muito rápido. E antes que eu percebesse, já estávamos numa das melhores lojas de fantasias da cidade.

Mamãe havia me deixado ir na festa, mas só depois do meu irmão prometer várias vezes que iria tomar conta de mim. E ela e papai nos deram dinheiro para comprar ou alugar as fantasias.

Ryan deu uma carona para Lily, Emmy, Dorcas e eu. Todas juntas rindo e conversando _ao mesmo tempo_. Não sei como ele não enlouqueceu. Na verdade, ele até conversou e riu com a gente. Foi divertido.

James, Sirius e Remus ficaram na escola porque tinham treino de futebol. Os três jogam no time, e parece que na terça que vem eles vão ter um jogo muito importante, por isso não puderam vir.

Quando chegamos na loja – que Lily, Emmy e Dorcas conheciam muito bem, diga-se de passagem -, as três me puxaram e fomos procurar uma fantasia para todas nós. Para mim, na verdade, porque elas já tinham reservado as delas.

A de Dorcas era de fada. Um vestido azul-marinho rodado, leve, com alças caídas nos ombros que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, junto com um par de asas meio transparentes brilhantes, e uma sandália de salto prata.

A de Lily era de odalisca. Uma saia longa (um pouco transparente) branca, com um top branco com detalhes dourados. Seria, provavelmente, a última fantasia que eu escolheria, mas Lily ficava realmente bonita nela pois era magra (N/A: oi, a lene tem complexo de gorda que nem eu.).

A fantasia de Emmy era idêntica ao vestido da garota-propaganda do perfume _Nina_ da Nina Ricci. Era rosa claro, de alças largas, justo até a cintura, e esvoaçante. A única diferença era que o vestido só ia até os joelhos. Ela ficava linda, já que era alta como uma modelo.

Que droga. Por que todas elas parecem modelos da _Teen Vogue_ e eu fico parecendo uma palhaça com qualquer uma dessas fantasias?

Ryan não experimentou nenhuma fantasia. Pelo menos até as meninas o forçarem. Ele disse que "não precisava", mas as meninas o fizeram vestir algumas fantasias assim mesmo. E ele ficou legal na maioria das em todas as fantasias que ele experimentou.

As garotas me fizeram experimentar uma fantasia de sereia. Uma saia verde, com um bustiê vermelho. Tipo a Ariel, saca? E várias outras que mostravam a barriga. Ah, nem vem. Porque eu não vou usar nenhuma fantasia mostrando a barriga.

Eu já estava quase desistindo de ir na festa, e estava olhando algumas araras de fantasias no fundo da loja sem nenhum interesse.

Foi aí que eu vi _a_ fantasia. _Aquela_ que combinava comigo, mais que todas aquelas que eu já tinha provado hoje. _Aquela_ que combinava inclusive, com o All Star roxo que eu estava usando hoje. Não que eu saiba combinar as roupas muito bem, já que meu senso de moda é quase nulo.

Ouvi as meninas e o Ryan me chamando, provavelmente para me mostrar outra fantasia. Peguei a fantasia que estava pendurada na arara, e fui ao encontro deles.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 **  
ou All Star Fantasiado  


- Marlene, vamos logo! Eu não quero chegar atrasado na festa! – meu irmão berrou de lá debaixo.

- Eu achava que você não queria ir à festa. – eu respondi de lá de cima.

- É, mas isso foi antes de vocês me convencerem a alugar a fantasia!

Eu ri, enquanto descia as escadas da casa de Emmy calmamente.

**xxx**

Acho que em toda a minha vida nunca encontrei alguém tão irritante quanto a Alisson. É incrível! Parece que o objetivo da vida dela é me humilhar, atazanar (?), encher o saco, ou sei lá como você chama isso.

É horrível. E ela ainda faz questão de fazer em meio a muitas pessoas, para me atingir mais. E o pior de tudo, é que ela também faz questão de se esfregar no Sirius quando estou por perto. Como se já não fosse ruim demais para mim, não ter nenhum cara legal e bonito gostando de mim, ainda tenho um cara lindo com uma namorada que é um monstro, se esfregando nele todo santo dia na minha frente.

É, eu acho que a vida não é justa. E eu não cheguei à essa conclusão do nada. Cheguei à ela enquanto assistia _Moulin Rouge_ com meu irmão na TV.

- Ai, como eu odeio filmes românticos. – eu resmunguei logo que os créditos do filme começaram a aparecer.

- Como assim? É o seu tipo de filme preferido.

- Era. Até eu chegar a seguinte conclusão: - meu irmão revirou os olhos e disse entediado "Lá vem." – Romance, é algo falso, criado por Hollywood para ganharem dinheiro! Nunca, em nenhum lugar que eu vou achar um cara assim, fofo, inteligente, bonito, que faça algo romântico por mim. Só as garotas bonitas conseguem isso. A vida não é justa com as pessoas boas e normais.

Ele me abraçou pelos ombros;

- Marlene. Sabe como isso se chama? – incentivei ele a continuar com um aceno. Estava curiosa pra saber o que o ele tinha para me dizer de tão sábio. – Isso se chama carência! Você precisa de carinho de um namorado.

- Bom, não sei se você sabe, mas o único garoto que já se interessou por mim, foi aquele anãozinho da nossa antiga escola que tinha 10 anos. E além do mais, você não facilita muito as coisas para mim sendo um irmão mais velho super protetor.

- Okay. Primeiro: isso não é verdade. Tenho certeza que já tiveram muito caras que se interessaram por você, mas não tiveram coragem pra falar! Segundo: é minha _obrigação_ como irmão mais velho, te proteger de caras idiotas. E terceiro: pare de dizer que você não é bonita, porque você _é_. Aliás você é linda. Afinal, você é minha irmã! – eu sabia que no meio de toda essa conversa meu irmão iria falar alguma besteira.

- Ryan! Você se acha demais, sabia? – ele se levantou do sofá rindo em direção à cozinha rindo.

**xxx**

Eu passei a semana _inteira_ tentando falar com Sirius. Mas quem disse que eu conseguia? Parece que _ela_ tinha grudado nele com Super Bonder (?)! Todas as vezes que eu via Sirius no corredor ou na lanchonete, ela estava com ele! E quando eu via ele sozinho era só eu piscar os olhos que ela já estava lá do lado dele! Argh, que garota irritante!

Foi só na quinta-feira que eu consegui falar com Sirius. Aparentemente Alisson estava na casa de umas amigas resolvendo algo em relação à festa a fantasia. Ele estava no Luke's com todo o pessoal (James, Remus, Dorcas, Lily e Emmy). Meu irmão já tinha ido embora porque iria ao cinema com a Jenny.

Eu estava trocando a música da jukebox por "Great Balls Of Fire" do Jerry Lee Lewis, quando Sirius apareceu ao meu lado:

- E aí, pronta pro show? – ele estava sorrindo, e parecia bem animado.

- Ai Sirius... eu tentei falar com você a semana inteira. Meus pais não me deixaram ir. Eu mencionei a festa primeiro, e eles me deixaram ir a ela, mas eles nunca me deixam ir sozinha a um show.

- Mas você não vai estar sozinha! – ele exclamou assustado. - _Eu_ irei te proteger! – ele terminou com um sorriso de galã de novela das oito lindo de morrer.

- Haha, bela tentativa, Casanova. – eu respondi indo em direção ao balcão enquanto ele me seguia. - Mas isso não vai convencer meus pais a me deixarem ir.

Uau, acho que foi a primeira vez que Sirius não teve efeito sobre mim. Ok, talvez seu sorriso tivesse me afetado só um pouquinho.

Ele suspirou:

- Tudo bem. Eu vendo o ingresso na fila pra algum desesperado (y). – eu ri, e ele continuou de um jeito interessado. – Então... qual é a sua fantasia?

- Quem disse que eu vou na festa? – eu respondi arqueando a sobrancelhas.

- Hm, uns passarinhos me contaram. – ele disse todo sapeca (?).

- Se por "passarinhos", você quer dizer as meninas – eu respondi, apontando pra elas que estava na mesa conversando – Então sim. Os passarinhos estavam certos.

- Então, qual é a sua fantasia? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sinto muito decepcioná-lo, mas você só saberá isso sábado. – Ele revirou os olhos enquanto resmungava "Mulheres!".

Enquanto eu trabalhava no balcão, Sirius ficou lá comigo conversando sobre música, filmes e inclusive esportes, um assunto no qual eu fico completamente perdida. Até que de repente, Alisson apareceu.

- Si! – ela berrou disse enquanto entrava no Luke's usando seus saltos Manolo Blahnik. – Onde você estava? Eu te procurei por toda parte!

- Lis? O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que estava na casa da Stacy.

- Estava, mas nós terminamos nossa reunião mais cedo, e eu resolvi te encontrar, mas você não estava em casa... – ela parou de falar, e de repente olhou para mim. – Querida? Com licença que essa é uma conversar _particular_.

Assenti com a cabeça, e saí sem dizer nada. Fui até a cozinha para ver se Johnny já tinha outros pedidos prontos.

Estava longe deles, então não conseguia ouvir o que eles estavam falando, mas pela cara dela, coisa boa não era.

**xxx**

No dia seguinte, Alisson não desgrudou de Sirius assim como no resto da semana. Por isso evitava ficar perto deles o máximo que podia, a presença dela me incomodava muito e eu sabia que ela se sentia do mesmo jeito quanto a mim. E a última coisa que eu queria era confusão. Ainda mais envolvendo o Sirius.

- Então Lene, você quer ir lá pra casa antes da festa? – Emmy perguntou. – Eu e as meninas vamos nos arrumar lá, e depois vamos direto para a festa.

- Ah não, se preocupem. Eu me arrumo em casa mesmo. Além do mais, Ryan vai me levar.

- Porque seu irmão não se arruma lá em casa também? – ela perguntou animada. Tão animada, que não só eu, como Dorcas e Lily também olharam para ela intrigadas com tanta animação. Mas ela fingiu pareceu não perceber, e continuou: - Ou você vai lá pra casa depois da aula com a gente, e na hora da festa seu irmão passa lá e te busca!

Isso pareceu acalmar um pouco a curiosidade das meninas, mas não foi o suficiente.

- Hm, acho que tudo bem. Vou falar com ele, e mais tardo dou a reposta pra vocês, okay?

No intervalo das aulas, falei para Ryan o que Emmy me havia proposto. Ele disse que tudo bem, mas não me parecia que ele tinha gostado dessa idéia. Será que ele não quer que eu vá para casa da Emmy?

No final do dia, enquanto meu irmão e eu voltávamos para casa (porque hoje eu não tinha que trabalhar no Luke's), um silêncio irritante estava no ar. Muito estranho, porque dificilmente meu irmão e eu ficamos sem conversar quando estamos no carro:

- Ryan, você 'tá bem? – Ryan assentiu balançando a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos da rua. – Ry, você sabe que pode me falar qualquer coisa, não sabe? – ele assentiu mais uma vez. – Então porque você não fala comigo?

Ele estacionou o carro na garagem de casa e olhou para mim, e pude perceber, pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, que Ryan estava a ponto de chorar. E só de ver isso, me fez ficar com lágrimas nos olhos também.

E mais ainda quando ele me abraçou, e escondeu seu rosto em meu ombro. Do jeito que eu fazia quando estava triste e precisava de um ombro pra chorar. E coloquei minhas mãos nas costas dele, sem saber direito o que fazer. Meu irmão sempre fora a pessoa mais forte e corajosa que eu já tinha visto, e chorar não era típico dele. E além do mais, eu sabia consolar minhas amigas, mas não meu irmão.

- Jenny rompeu comigo.

Nesse momento eu fiquei espantada e o puxei para minha frente fazendo-o me encarar. – Como assim? Porquê? Quando?

- Foi ontem à noite. Ela... – a voz dele falhou, e eu pude perceber que ele estava tentando ao máximo não chorar na minha frente. Ele respirou fundo e continuou: - Ela disse que eu tenho andado muito distante e que nesse tempo começou a pensar sobre a nossa relação e chegou a conclusão que era melhor terminarmos.

- Pera aí. Você não tem andado muito distante. Nos últimos capítulos dias, você tem saído com ela e tudo mais.

Ele balançou a cabeça, respirou fundo mais uma vez e saiu do carro. Ryan foi direto para seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Me senti horrível. Primeiro porque o dia inteiro falei com ele na escola e não percebi nada de diferente. Segundo porque eu não sabia o que fazer. Nunca tive um namorado, e conseqüentemente, não sei como é ser "chutado" por alguém.

Acho que nunca havia me sentido tão inútil, e por isso, me sentei no sofá, pensando. Tinha algo de errado com essa história. Meu irmão sempre deu atenção demais à Jenny, e ainda estávamos na nossa primeira semana de aula, por isso eles se encontraram várias vezes. Não tinha como Ryan não ter dado atenção suficiente à ela. _Não mesmo_.

**xxx**

Sábado acordei muito cedo. Devia ser umas seis horas da manhã, porque o sol ainda estava nascendo. Desci as escadas indo para a cozinha e percebi que não era a única que não estava com sono.

- Sei que não é a melhor pergunta para se fazer agora, mas... como você está se sentindo? – perguntei a meu irmão, que estava comendo cereal sentado à mesa.

- Melhor do que ontem, com certeza. – ele deu um sorriso fraco, e eu tentei sorrir também. – Quer cereal?

- Quero sim. – e fui em direção ao armário, e, enquanto pegava o pote, observei meu irmão. Seus olhos ainda estavam inchados, com certeza ele tinha chorado muito ontem à noite. Mas ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto comia.

Coloquei o meu pote na mesa, e ficamos conversando um pouco enquanto tomávamos café-da-manhã (com muito cuidado para não tocar no assunto de ontem à noite), quando ele falou:

- E então, que horas você quer que eu te busque na casa da Emmy?

- Como assim? Você vai na festa? – isso era uma grande surpresa para mim.

- Claro que sim. Não posso deixar que isso me deixe pra baixo, Lene. A vida continua. – Nossa. Agora isso sim, foi uma grande surpresa para mim. – Além do mais, eu já paguei a fantasia, não vou gastar meu dinheiro à toa. – eu sorri.

Há. Eu sabia que ele ia falar alguma gracinha. Como sempre.

- Hm, lá pelas oito horas. É o horário que a festa começa. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Combinado, então.

**xxx**

Emmy me ligou na hora do almoço, me pedindo pra ir a casa dela às 5 da tarde pra podermos nos arrumar pra festa. E foi pouco depois do horário que marcamos que Ryan e eu tocamos a campainha da casa dela. E não demorou muito pra Emmy atendê-la.

- Oh my God! – ela exclamou ao ver meu irmão ao meu lado. Ela parecia surpresa, porque ela estava com uma máscara facial branca no rosto. Teria sido mais engraçado se fosse verde. – Desculpem pelo rosto assim, achei que a Lene viria sozinha.

Eu sorri: - Mas eu vim! Ryan só estava me deixando aqui na porta. – e dizendo isso dei um beijo na bochecha dele, e percebi que ele se esforçava pra não rir de Emmy. – Me busca às 8? – ele assentiu com a cabeça, e olhando para nós duas murmurou um "tchau" e foi embora.

- Oh my God again! – ela exclamou fechando a porta. – Você poderia ter me avisado que seu irmão vinha, né?

- E como eu ia saber que _você_ iria atender a porta, com o rosto _assim_? – Eu perguntei rindo, a fazendo rir também.

- Tem razão. Vamos, as meninas já estão lá em cima! – e subimos as escadas.

A casa de Emmy não era a mansão gigante que eu esperava, mas também não era pequena. Era grande, mas na medida.

Passamos por várias portas pelo corredor, até que chegamos na última. Ela abriu a porta, e entrou me convidando a fazer o mesmo.

O quarto dela era lindo. Grande, com as paredes brancas, e a decoração bem delicada. Praticamente tudo em tons de rosa-bebê. O closet, eu pude perceber, deveria ser do tamanho o meu quarto.

Num canto, estava a cama, que ficava perto da janela enorme onde tinha uma varanda. Em outro, uma penteadeira linda, do tipo que a minha avó tem, com um banquinho combinando.

E era nesse mesmo banquinho que Dorcas estava sentada, usando um short jeans e uma camiseta amarela, enquanto lia uma revista. Ela me deu um tímido oi sorrindo, e voltou sua atenção à revista.

Logo em seguida, Lily saiu por uma porta, que deveria ser o banheiro, usando um roupão branco e com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça, ela veio me abraçar.

- Que bom que você veio, Lene! Nós iremos te arrumar direitinho, você vai ver! – ela disse enquanto pegava a fantasia que estava nas minhas mãos e pendurando-a no closet.

Opa. O que ela quis dizer com "arrumar direitinho"?

- Ah não se preocupem meninas. Eu nem vou me maquiar nem nada. Só vou colocar a fantasia e prender o meu cabelo. - eu disse sorrindo. Afinal, incomodar era a última coisa que eu queria.

- Como assim não vai usar maquiagem? – Emmy perguntou assustada. - Porque não?

- Bem... eu não sei me maquiar. – eu disse baixinho. Era verdade. O máximo que eu sabia usar era um lápis de olho, que, aliás, está mofando na minha gaveta.

Elas se entreolharam. Dorcas tinha deixado a revista de lado e ficado do lado de Lily no momento em que eu disse que não iria usar maquiagem.

- Mas é pra isso que estamos aqui, baby. – Emmy disse carinhosamente enquanto passava os braços pelos meus ombros. – Não se preocupe nós vamos te ajudar, não é meninas?

Elas assentiram sorrindo. E eu sorri também.

**xxx**

Eu fui tomar um banho depois de todas e quase tomei um susto quando vi o banheiro. Era grande, e muito bem mobiliado. Demorei uns 10 minutos, e depois saí, vestindo o roupão e a toalha na cabeça que Emmeline havia me emprestado.

Todas estavam sentadas na cama conversando, e, aparentemente, já maquiadas e com a o cabelo pronto.

- Então, - Dorcas começou enquanto se levantava. – Vamos começar?

Elas me mandaram sentar no banquinho em frente a penteadeira enquanto elas analisavam o meu rosto e discutiam entre si pra ver o que combinava com a fantasia. Pelo menos eu acho que era isso que elas estavam fazendo.

Elas fizeram primeiro a minha maquiagem, e depois o meu cabelo. Mas em nenhum momento elas me deixaram ver no espelho o que elas estavam fazendo. Só depois que eu coloquei a minha fantasia e terminei tudo, que elas me deixaram me ver (?).

Eu não sei como elas fizeram isso em, eu acho menos de duas horas. Elas devem ser mágicas, só pode ser.

O meu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cabelo bem alto com um laço de fita e tinha alguns cachos nas pontas.

Na maquiagem foi onde eu me surpreendi mais. A minha pele, antes pálida de dar medo, estava normal. As olheiras estavam quase inexistentes e as bochechas, rosadas. Nos olhos, os meus cílios estavam beeem grandes. Mesmo. E tinha um traço de um delineador preto, aqueles estilo "gatinha", como minha mãe e avó sempre diziam, na pálpebra. E a boca estava rosinha.

E, pela primeira vez (eu acho), eu me senti... bonita. Bonita de verdade. Tudo estava combinando perfeitamente com a minha fantasia.

Eu sorri, muito emocionada de verdade:

- Meninas.... uau! Como vocês conseguiram?

- Conseguimos o quê? – Lily perguntou tão confusa quanto as outras.

- Isso! Me deixar bonita! – Elas riram.

- Lene, isso não foi difícil. Nós só realçamos mais as suas qualidades. – Dorcas falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

E aí eu reparei em como elas estavam. Dorcas estava com uma tiara brilhante na cabeça, com os cabelos soltos e lisos, e levemente maquiada.

Lily estava com uma trança bem feita e a maquiagem em um tom dourado, combinando com a fantasia.

E Emmy estava com o cabelo bem cacheado, a maquiagem mais forte que a de Dorcas, mas ainda assim bonita, e combinava bem com o vestido estilo _Nina Ricci_ dela.

- Então meninas? Vamos? – Emmy perguntou. – Lucy, a governanta, disse que seu irmão já 'tá lá embaixo, Lene.

Elas saíram do quarto e eu as segui. Mas, como minha coordenação motora é zero, consegui desamarrar meu All Star. Me abaixei e os amarrei enquanto elas desciam as escadas.

- Marlene, vamos logo! Eu não quero chegar atrasado na festa! – meu irmão berrou de lá debaixo.

- Eu achava que você não queria ir à festa. – eu respondi de lá de cima.

- É, mas isso foi antes de vocês me convencerem a alugar a fantasia!

Eu ri, enquanto descia as escadas da casa de Emmy calmamente.

- Como eu estou? – perguntei enquanto saltava o último degrau da escada, porque já era seguro. Segurança em primeiro lugar!

- Ótima. Bom trabalho meninas.

Eu ri. Mas aí reparei em como ele estava vestido. A fantasia dele era de príncipe. Era azul marinho, e ficava muito bem nele. Hm, acho que hoje à noite ele vai esquecer que a Jenny algum dia existiu. Bom, se ele arranjasse alguma menina lá na festa, eu ficaria muito feliz por ele.

**xxx**

- Hannah! Lisa! Charlotte! Carl! Dan! – era assim que as meninas iam entrando na festa. Dando oi de longe para um monte de gente, enquanto eu ia atrás delas com meu irmão, tentando me esconder.

- Lene, eu vou ali pegar uma bebida, okay? – meu irmão me disse, apontando para uma mesa do outro lado do salão.

- Eu vou com você! – Emmy respondeu gritou prontamente, e eles foram juntos conversando.

A casa das primas de Sirius era enorme. Na verdade estava mais para uma mansão. Logo que chegamos, havia um hall de entrada. E ao lado, uma porta que levava ao salão onde estava rolando a festa.

Eu nunca fui a muitas festas, mas eu estava me sentindo em um episódio de "The OC" ou sei lá o quê. Varias pessoas dançando ao som de uma música eletrônica muito alta, casais se agarrando nos cantos ou mesmo lá fora, e eu podia ter certeza que aquela bebida na mesa estava "batizada".

Nos encontramos com James, Remus e um outro cara que me foi apresentado como Edgar, vestidos de pirata, vampiro e jogador de futebol americano, respectivamente. As meninas começaram a conversar, mas logo senti a necessidade de sair dali. Edgar já tinha ido embora, e estava claro que eu estava "segurando vela" para os dois casais.

Dei a desculpa que iria beber alguma coisa e saí andando pelo salão.

Realmente, alguns casais ali eram nojentos. Dava até vontade de berrar "GET A ROOM, PEOPLE!", pra ver se eles se tocavam.

Enquanto tocava "Shining Star" do Get Far e eu fiquei cantando junto, e esbarrei num casal bêbado que estava passando por mim.

- Desculpa... – E logo em seguida esbarrei em outra coisa. Eu não disse? Coordenação motora zero. Eu estava preparada para sentir o chão duro nas minhas costas, mas o que eu senti foram um braço e uma mão quentes me impedindo de cair.

Apertei os olhos para tentar identificar quem era naquele escuro com luzes piscando.

- Sirius?

- Lene? – ele berrou tentando me ouvir direito. – Isso acontece sempre?

- O quê acontece sempre?

- Cair. – eu ri e balancei a cabeça positivamente. Ele riu mais ainda da minha cara. Ele soltou seu braço de mim, pegou minha mão e me puxou para fora do salão.

Saímos por uma porta diferente da qual eu entrei e está vamos num corredor externo que eu logo percebi que dava para o quintal de trás. E foi para lá que nós fomos.

Era realmente um alívio estar do lado de fora da festa. O barulho ficava mais abafado à medida que nos afastávamos da porta.

Passei o caminho sem falar nada, olhando para o chão, pra não correr o risco de cair de novo. Mas podia sentir que ele me encarava.

- Gostei da sua fantasia. – ele disse com _aquele_ sorriso torto, enquanto voltava a olhar para frente.

- Obrigada. – senti minhas bochechas começarem a ficar vermelhas, quando de repente me toquei que não tinha reparado na fantasia de Sirius.

Olhei para ele, e fiquei completamente sem palavras. Ele usava uma calça jeans escura, camisa listrada preta e branca, e uma jaqueta de couro. Olhei para cima e vi o seu cabelo: estava de topete. E juro, pra mim, ele estava mais lindo do que nunca.

E aí, caiu a ficha: - Você 'tá de Elvis Presley?

- Uhum. E acho que nossas fantasias estão combinando, não acha? – ele disse enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha e dava o sorriso torto mais uma vez.

Olhei para mim mesma, mas nem precisava para saber que era verdade. Eu usava um vestido rodado branco de bolinhas pretas até o joelho, o casaco de couro emprestado da Emmy que eu estava usando antes ficou no carro de Ryan. E lógico, eu estava usando um All Star. Desta vez era preto, sem nada escrito.

E eu logo vi que o dele também era preto, igualzinho ao meu.

- Os nossos tênis são iguais, também. – ops. Porque eu falei isso? Ai não, comecei a ficar vermelha de novo. – Então, como foi o show? – falei tentando mudar de assunto.

Fui andando até perto da piscina onde havia várias velas acesas flutuando, enquanto Sirius me seguia.

- Foi bom. Uma pena que você não pôde estar lá. Tenho certeza que você ia gostar muito.

- É... eu queria muito ir, mas eu só podia escolher um dos dois.

- Então, porque você não escolheu o show? – Ai. Meu. Deus. Porquê ele fez essa pergunta?

- Okay, deixe eu reformular a minha frase que estava errada. Eu _não_ podia escolher, porque meus não me deixam ir a um show sem meu irmão. Ele é super protetor e tudo mais, assim como meus pais.

- Hm, okay então. – ele respondeu tirando a jaqueta, e se sentando no chão.

- Ahn, Sirius... o que você 'tá fazendo?

- Sentando no chão, oras. – ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Eu queria muito dizer que eu queria saber sobre a jaqueta, mas me segurei.

- Hm, por quê? Porque não vamos lá pra dentro?

- Porque está muito calor, e além do mais, ainda não tocou a música que eu quero.

- E... qual é a música que você quer? – não tinha como me segurar dessa vez. Eu _tinha_ que perguntar isso.

- Você vai ver. – ele disse deitando no chão e fechando os olhos. Eu fui até o banco que tinha perto e me sentei olhando para o céu. Estava uma noite linda, o céu estrelado. E então uma música que eu conhecia muito bem começou a tocar.

Olhei imediatamente para Sirius. OH MY GOD!

Sirius agora estava sentado no chão me encarando.

- E aí? Vamos dançar? – OMFG, acho que estou hiperventilando.

- É lógico! – eu disse me levantando rapidamente enquanto ele vestia a jaqueta e se levantava também. Dude, é _Elvis_. Não tem como eu negar dançar uma música do rei. Ainda mais com Sirius na minha frente vestido de Elvis Presley mais irresistível do que nunca!

Ele estendeu a mão pra mim, e pela primeira vez eu não fiquei vermelha. Peguei na sua mão e ele me puxou pra dentro do salão. (n/a: ahaha, rimou!)

A pista estava mais vazia. Ai ai, essas pessoas definitivamente não sabem o que é música boa.

Sirius me puxou para exatamente no meio. E começamos a dançar. Esse era o único tipo de dança que eu não tinha medo de dançar e que eu _sabia_ dançar. E Sirius sabia dançar também. E muito bem, por sinal.

Todos aqueles passos difíceis de pegar a menina no colo e jogar pra cima, rodopiar e tudo mais, ele sabia fazer direitinho, eu nunca tinha visto alguém dançar 50's tão bem quanto ele. Hm, será que ele tem algum defeito?

A música acabou e eu estava sem fôlego. De tanto dançar e cantar junto da música. Sirius não parecia cansado, mas me encarava de um jeito estranho que eu não consegui identificar o que era.

De repente, uma música mais lenta começou a tocar e vários casais começaram a dançar, inclusive James com Lily, e Remus com Dorcas.

Eu já ia sair da pista, quando ele me puxou:

- Hey, só mais uma dança. – ele deu aquele mesmo sorriso torto, mas não do jeito maroto que sempre era. Mas de um jeito _fofo_. – Por favor? – Aaaaaaiiii não! Lá vem ele com esses grandes olhos azuis de novo! Me diz se tem como eu dizer não?

Eu só deixei ele me puxar, colocando a sua mão direita na minha cintura enquanto segurava minha mão com a outra. Minha mão esquerda estava em seu ombro. O mais incrível de tudo isso, é que eu não tirei meus olhos dos deles nem um segundo, e ele também não.

- Como você sabia que aquela música iria tocar? – eu perguntei, enquanto ele dançava, porque eu tinha a impressão de estar completamente parada.

- Porque eu pedi pras minhas primas colocarem aquela música. – ele continuava me encarando daquele jeito estranho.

- Porque você fez isso? – eu realmente não fazia idéia de porque ele faria isso. Eu esperava que ele dissesse que era porque ele gostava da música. Mas não foi isso que eu ouvi.

- Por causa de você. – Essa me resposta me deixou tão surpresa que eu dei um passo para trás. Ou melhor, tentei, porque Sirius me segurou mais forte pela cintura. – Bom, eu achava que você não era uma dessas pessoas que gostam das músicas que todo mundo ouve, então queria que você se divertisse numa festa que _eu_ estava te convidando.

- Tecnicamente foram as suas primas, já que a festa é delas. – Ele riu, mas continuou como se eu não tivesse dito nada.

- E também porque eu queria dançar com você pelo menos uma vez. – Essa resposta me deixou mais surpresa ainda. Ele a disse tão baixinho, que eu tive que pensar durante uns minutos tanto para ter certeza que ele tinha dito isso e para processar isso.

No momento que ele disse isso, eu olhei para baixo. Só depois de pensar durante esses vários minutos, que eu levantei os olhos para encarar ele. E eu sabia que provavelmente iria me arrepender de perguntar:

- Por quê?

Ele não me respondeu. Ele só parou de dançar, ainda meio sério, me olhando daquele jeito.

Tirou a minha mão esquerda do ombro dele e a segurou junto da minha outra mão, ainda me encarando. Uh-oh. Será que...

De repente ele soltou as minhas mãos e colocou as dele no meu rosto. Ele foi chegando mais perto, mais perto, fechando os olhos, e quando eu fechei os meus também...

- HEY! O que diabos você está fazendo com a minha namorada!?

**N/A: **O maior capítulo que já escrevi em toda a minha vida, umas doze páginas. Mas não se animem tanto, eu agora só escrevo capítulo de umas seis páginas (porque eu não consigo escrever mais, não porque não quero). Ah sim, e na parte da dança, recomendo que ouçam alguma música do Elvis. Na Floreios eu coloquei Blue Suede Shoes pra tocar.


	6. Capítulo 5

_"De repente ele soltou as minhas mãos e colocou as dele no meu rosto. Ele foi chegando mais perto, mais perto, fechando os olhos, e quando eu fechei os meus também...___

_- HEY! O que diabos você está fazendo com a minha namorada!?"_

**Capítulo 5****  
**ou All Star Vermelho

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Me soltei de Sirius e olhei para o meu lado esquerdo, de onde viera a voz, para ver quem era.

Lógico que não era pra mim. Fala sério, quem iria falar isso pra _mim_, se eu não tenho e nem nunca tive um namorado?

O que eu vi, foi meu irmão caindo no chão depois de ter levado um soco forte. Bem forte mesmo.

- Ryan! – eu disse berrei assustada enquanto ia até ele para ajudá-lo. Ou melhor, tentava. Porque Sirius me segurou e foi até ele no meu lugar. Só que nesse meio tempo, meu irmão já tinha se levantado e revidado o soco, e uma briga começou. E só não durou muito porque Sirius junto de James seguraram meu irmão e o outro cara, que logo reconheci ser o tal de Edgar que me foi apresentado mais cedo.

Sirius puxou meu irmão para fora do salão e eu o segui, enquanto James ainda segurava o outro cara.

Logo vi que Sirius nos levou para a cozinha, onde também havia alguns casais se agarrando e bebendo.

- Saiam daqui. – Sirius disse numa voz muito autoritária. Eu nunca o tinha visto falar desse jeito. Ele jogou meu irmão numa cadeira e continuou com o mesmo tom de voz. – Fique aí.

Enquanto Sirius se afastava, eu percebi um corte na testa, no canto do lábio de meu irmão e que suas bochechas estavam muito vermelhas.

- Ryan, o que aconteceu? Porque aquele cara fez isso? – Sirius voltara e me entregou um monte de gelo enrolado num pano, que eu logo encostei no rosto de Ryan. – Obrigada, Sirius.

- Ele mexeu com a namorada do Bones. Foi isso que aconteceu.

- O quê? – eu e Ryan falamos ao mesmo tempo e imediatamente parei de encostar o gelo em seus machucados.

- _Ex_-namorada, Sirus. – Emmy entrou na cozinha como um furacão. Estava irritada, isso era claro. Mas quando olhou para o meu irmão, sua raiva pareceu se extinguir. – Ai meu Deus, me desculpe Ryan. Edgar é muito ciumento. _Era_, na verdade. Eu rompi com ele, mas ele não quer aceitar isso.

Ryan não disse nada. E Sirius, confuso, perguntou:

- Sério, Emmy? Porque não foi o que ele tem dito para o time de futebol inteiro.

- É mesmo, Sirius? E o que _exatamente_ ele tem dito? – a raiva de Emmy voltou, enquanto ela encarava Sirius com uma curiosidade que se misturava a sarcasmo. Parece que até Sirius se intimidou.

- Que... – ele hesitou, enquanto via as sobrancelhas dela levantarem.- Que vocês estavam indo muito bem, sabe? E que... bem, que _você implorou_ para ele não te deixar e...

- O QUÊ?! – Emmy não deixou Sirius terminar a frase. Apenas saiu da cozinha pisando forte. Provavelmente para acertar as contas com o tal de Edgar.

Eu levantei meus olhos e encontrei o olhar de Sirius. Desviei prontamente, para continuar ajudando meu irmão com seu machucado. A tensão que havia entre Sirius e eu era clara. Pelo menos no meu ponto de vista. E provavelmente no do meu irmão também:

- O que está acontecendo? – discrição nunca foi o forte de Ryan.

- Nada, Ryan. – me segurei para não perguntar o famoso "Porquê?". Ele já me havia trazido problemas suficientes para uma noite só. Afinal, Sirius tem uma namorada, ficante ou sei lá o quê. Que seja. Ele tinha a Alisson – por mais megera que ela fosse.

Meu irmão não perguntou mais nada. Mas eu sabia que quando eu chegasse em casa, o interrogatório ia começar.

- Ry, - ele me olhou. – O que você fez pra aquele cara te bater?

- Eu... eu beijei a Emmy. – meu queixo caiu.

- Meu Deus, eu sabia que você gostava dela! – eu disse sorrindo.

Ryan não sorriu. Apenas encarou o chão.

- Acho que é melhor irmos pra casa. – falei enquanto pegava meu irmão pelo braço para levantá-lo. - Você consegue dirigir?

Ryan assentiu, mas Sirius nos impediu: - em certeza? Algum dos caras pode te levar e depois eu levo sua irmã.

- Não tem problema, eu mesmo levo. – há, só em sonhos que Ryan deixaria Sirius me levar pra casa. Ainda mais depois daquele dia em que ele me levou de moto e meu irmão quase me matou.

**xxx**

- Okay, o que diabos aconteceu entre você e o Black? – Ryan começou o questionário no momento em que subimos as escadas de casa.

- Nada, porquê?

- Vocês estavam agindo daquele jeito.

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

- _Daquele jeito_? Que jeito é esse?

- Você sabe... daquele jeito! – meu irmão disse sem jeito. Eu o incentivei a continuar, porque realmente não estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer. – Daquele jeito que algumas pessoas ficam depois que se beijam, sabe?

Senti meu rosto aquecer quando ouvi o final da resposta de Ryan. E eu sabia que isso não passaria despercebido.

- Eu não acredito! Vocês se beijaram? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Essa _definitivamente _**_não_** é a conversa que eu esperava ter com meu irmão. – meu pensamento saiu em voz alta, e Ryan começou a rir. Eu o olhei. Não sabia mentir pra ele. E comecei a contar sobre os acontecimentos da festa.

**xxx**

- Ai meu Deus, vocês não sabem o que aconteceu ontem! – Dorcas chegou atrasada e eufórica na sala de aula segunda-feira, sentando ao meu lado.

- Bom dia pra você também! – eu falei sorrindo.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu educada, como sempre. – Saí com o Remus ontem! Nós fomos ao cinema, mas infelizmente, tive de assistir o filme, porque ele em nenhum minuto tentou me beijar! – ela falou indignada, e eu ri junto de Lily e Emmeline. – E depois ele me levou para jantar. Foi tão romântico! – ela terminou com um olhar sonhador.

- E quando ele te levou pra casa, ele te beijou? – Lily perguntou, e era exatamente isso que eu ia perguntar.

- Hm... não. – Todas nós olhamos decepcionadas e surpresas. – _Eu_ beijei _ele_, na verdade. Remus é muito tímido.

Todas nós rimos, enquanto Dorcas contava mais detalhes da noite anterior.

**xxx**

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – A nojentinha da Alisson me abordou no banheiro, antes do horário de almoço.

- Lavando as mãos, caso você não saiba o que é. – tentei passar por ela em direção a porta, mas ela me impediu, com sua bolsinha roxa. Levantei o rosto para encará-la porque ela estava usando aqueles saltos caríssimos, e isso gerava uma grande diferença de altura entre nós, devido ao All Star vermelho que eu usava hoje.

- Olha aqui, _garçonete_ – ela frisou bem o nome que ela me chamara no meu primeiro dia de aula. – É melhor você ficar bem longe do meu namorado, senão você vai se arrepender.

- Uau, que medo. – minha expressão era impassível, mas eu ria por dentro. – Não gosta de um pouquinho de competição, _princesa_? – A última parte eu falei apenas pra irritar ela, não que eu estivesse realmente competindo com ela.

Ela riu: - Se isso _fosse_ uma competição, você já teria perdido há muito tempo. – eu a imitei, rindo também.

- Quer apostar? – e saí do banheiro, rapidamente antes que toda a coragem que possuía no momento fosse embora.

**xxx**

Não contei às meninas sobre o que aconteceu no banheiro. Nem ao Ryan. Eu tinha de arrumar um jeito de sair dessa confusão que eu me meti sem querer.

Por isso, evitei Sirius o máximo que pude a semana inteira. Ia para a biblioteca nos intervalos com desculpa que precisava alugar um livro, ia para o banheiro, e tudo que falei com Sirius durante a semana se resumia a "oi", "tchau" ou "te vejo por aí".

E meus dias de trabalho no Luke's continuavam iguais. Entregando pedidos ao Johnny, limpando as mesas, o de sempre.

- Hey, Marlene – Luke me chamou, enquanto eu limpava o balcão. – Você já pode ir embora, se quiser. Tenho certeza que o movimento até mais tarde não vai ser tão grande assim.

- Okay, obrigada Luke! – fui até o banheiro dos funcionários e troquei de roupa. Depois de uns 10 minutos, saí e Johnny me chamou:

- Querida, acho que você tem uma visita. – Visita? Deve ser o meu irmão, pensei. Mas não era. Tamanha foi minha surpresa de ver Sirius encostado no balcão.

Acho que por uma fração de segundo, parei de respirar pelo susto que levei. Respirei fundo, enquanto sentia o fluxo de sangue bombeando pelo meu corpo rapidamente. Ignorar. Isso que eu deveria fazer. E o teria feito, se quando passei por ele sem olhá-lo ele não tivesse me segurado pelo braço.

- Lene. – eu me virei, ainda com ele me segurando. - Eu tentei falar com você a semana inteira.

- Hm, é. Eu andei estudando muito. – _Lie_. Era a pior desculpa que existia, mas a única em que consegui pensar no momento.

- Certo. Então... eu queria conversar sobre o que aconteceu na festa sábado. – Ah não. Eu _sabia_ que isso ia acontecer.

- Nós conversamos, dançamos e meu irmão levou um soco. Só isso. Sobre o que teríamos que conversar?

- Sobre o que quase aconteceu enquanto dançávamos. Na verdade, eu quero conversar sobre isso.

- Nada aconteceu, Sirius. – _Lie again_. Estou surpresa com o número de mentiras que estou contando. Soltei-me dele e saí do Luke's. A chuva que agora caía me pegou de surpresa, não tinha reparado que estava chovendo. Mas eu não ia voltar lá pra dentro. No way.

Coloquei os braços em volta de mim mesma, para me proteger, inutilmente, do frio que estava lá fora. Mas nem o frio ou a chuva impediram Sirius de vir atrás de mim.

- Lene, por favor. Nós temos que conversar! – bufei irritada, e revirando os olhos, virei para encará-lo. Seus cabelos já estavam pingando e a camisa branca do uniforme que usava estava colada em seu corpo. Meu rosto começou a esquentar.

- Não temos o que conversar, Sirius. – e me virei novamente para continuar meu caminho, mas ele me impediu de novo, desta vez me puxando.

- Por favor, não foge de mim, Lene.

- Quem disse que eu estou fugindo de você? - eu respondi o encarando séria.

- Você! Que tem me evitado a semana inteira! – _Shit_. Ele percebeu. Se bem que, qualquer um perceberia. Eu não estava sendo muito sutil quanto a ignorá-lo.

- Sirius, esquece. Aquilo nem deveria ter acontecido. – eu disse, já ficando cansada de toda essa conversa. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas parou. Acho que realmente não tinha mais nada a ser dito em toda essa história.

Ele voltou até sua moto, enquanto eu retomava o meu caminho de volta para casa. Até que o vi parar ao meu lado em sua moto, estendendo um capacete para mim. Encarei por vários segundos, olhando dele para o capacete e para ele mais uma vez.

- Melhor que tomar chuva. – ele disse dando um sorriso torto, ainda estendendo o capacete para mim. Suspirei, e aceitei. Mas não sem antes dizer:

- Se meu irmão descobrir isso, nós já éramos. – ele riu. E fez um gesto como se alguém estivesse fechando algo e jogando a chave fora.

- Vai ser nosso segredinho. – ele disse meio segundo depois que sentei atrás dele. Coloquei o capacete sentido meu rosto ferver mais uma vez, e ele acelerou a moto. E desta vez, não berrei.

**N/A:** Bem, não sei se vocês repararam, mas postei dois capítulos de uma vez. Decidi começar a atualizar aqui e no Floreios ao mesmo tempo. Fica mais fácil assim (pelo menos eu acho). Ah e me desculpem se não respondo os comentários, mas ando completamente sem tempo! Saibam que leio todos!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

ou All Star Azul

Sabe aqueles dias em que você acorda de bom humor? Sabendo que vai ser um dia ótimo e que nada vai dar errado? Pois bem, foi assim que acordei na terça-feira. Calçando meu All Star azul, andei pelos corredores da escola animada.

- Bom dia! – disse alegremente às meninas quando cheguei na escola.

- Uau, parece que alguém acordou animada hoje! – Dorcas disse rindo com as outras.

- É que hoje acordei com um pressentimento de que alguma coisa boa vai acontecer.

- Uh, então é melhor segurar esse pensamento positivo, por a Bruxa Má do Oeste acabou de chegar. – Emmy disse fazendo uma careta para algo atrás de mim.

Me virei e vi Alisson e suas amigas andando em uma formação que poderia ser confundida rapidamente com as 'Plastics' de _Meninas Malvadas_.

- Bom dia meninas. – ela disse parando na nossa frente. – Ah Lene querida, como você está adorável com esta saia! – olhei para minha saia do uniforme. Era a primeira vez que eu usava ela.

- É igual a sua. – eu respondi. Estava sentindo um grande tom de ironia na voz dela.

- Ah sim, é verdade. Mas em você ela fica tão fofa! – ela disse sorrindo. Um sorriso cheio de gloss brilhante. – Vocês vão ao jogo meninas?

- É claro que sim. Meu namorado vai jogar, lembra? – Lily falou.

- Ah sim, _meu namorado_ vai jogar também. – senti meu estômago embrulhar. Seria ciúmes? - E parece que ele vai dedicar os gols que fizer para mim! – ela disse, rindo, balançando aquela cabeleira castanho claro brilhante. E então o sinal tocou: - Ah! Vejo vocês mais tarde! Tchauzinho! – E saiu acompanhada de seu esquadrão.

- Ela é tão irritante! – Dorcas disse enquanto entrávamos na sala. – Por falar nisso, Lene, o que aconteceu entre você e Sirius depois da festa?

- Como assim?

- Ah, por favor! Todo mundo viu o quase beijo que vocês deram. Bem, pelo menos a gente viu. – Oh. Fiquei sem responder nada. – Então? O que aconteceu?

- Nada. – a expressão delas passou de curiosa para assustada.

- Como assim nada? Ele não veio falar com você depois disso? – Lily tinha uma voz incrédula.

- Bem... veio. – a expressão delas mudara agora para uma mistura de alegria com ansiedade. – Ele apareceu no Luke's ontem, quando eu já estava saindo. Ele queria conversar sobre o que _quase_ tinha acontecido na festa. Mas eu disse que não tínhamos nada pra falar, porque aquilo não deveria ter acontecido.

- E depois? – fora Dorcas quem perguntou.

- E depois nada. Ele não disse nada, só me ofereceu uma carona pra casa. – disse dando ombros.

- Isso é estranho. – Lily começou pensativa.

- Porquê? – desta vez foi Emmy quem perguntou, lendo meus pensamentos.

- Eu conheço Sirius praticamente minha vida inteira, e essa não é uma atitude que ele tomaria. Tem alguma coisa muito errada. Ou muito... _certa_. – ela disse a última parte bem baixinho, dizendo mais para si mesma do que para nós.

- Como assim?

- As senhoritas gostariam de compartilhar o assunto com o resto da classe, ou posso começar minha aula? – a Sr.ª Brookes perguntou. Não respondemos, apenas viramos nas nossas carteiras, enquanto ela começava a aula.

Mas a minha curiosidade era maior do que aprender álgebra. Por isso, mandei um bilhete para Lily.

_O que você quis dizer com 'tem alguma coisa muito errada ou certa?' – Lene._

**Nada não! Era só um palpite, mas provavelmente estou ficando louca! – Lily.**

- Qualquer bilhete que eu ver sendo passado na minha aula, será lido em voz alta para a classe inteira ouvir, entederam? – Sr.ª Brookes disse, de costas para nós enquanto escrevia na lousa.

Lily e eu nos olhamos e eu guardei o bilhete. Tenho quase certeza que essa professora tem olhos na nuca.

**xxx**

- Lene, o que eu fiz de errado? – a pergunta de Emmy me pegou desprevenida na hora do almoço.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntei, dando uma mordida no meu cupcake de chocolate.

- Seu irmão tem me evitado desde a festa. – ela parecia realmente chateada quanto a isso.

Fiquei sem reação, pela pergunta tão direta dela, e realmente não sabia o que dizer.

- Emmy... – comecei – Você não fez nada de errado. Pelo contrário, o que você fez foi maravilhoso para Ryan. É só que... – hesitei, mas ela me incentivou a continuar – A namorada, na verdade ex-namorada, terminou com ele na sexta-feira. E ele ficou arrasado. E o fato daquele tal de Edgar ter batido nele, só piorou ainda mais a situação.

- Que situação?

- Olha, ele não me falou nada, mas eu venho reparando em algumas coisas. É só que... é muito cedo pra ele ficar com alguém de novo. O modo como a Jenny terminou com ele foi horrível. Sem explicação.

- Eu entendo. – ela estava claramente triste. Porque eu tenho que inventar de falar a verdade justo agora?

- Olha Emmy, 'tá na cara que eu não sou nenhuma especialista em relacionamentos. – comecei, tentando consertar o erro que havia cometido. - Mas eu sei que ele gosta muito de você. Muito mesmo. Mas lembre-se, eu não te contei nada. – disse a última parte em tom de brincadeira, piscando para ela. Isso a fez sorrir um pouco.

**xxx**

- Hey, pronto para o jogo? – ouvi Lily perguntar a James, no caminho para o campo. Fiquei mais distante para dar um pouco de privacidade a eles.

- Animada para o jogo? – ouvi uma voz do meu lado perguntar. Eu não precisava virar para saber quem era.

- Na verdade, não. Eu não sou muito fã de futebol, sabe. – disse me encostando na parede, assim como ele. – Eu sou uma péssima jogadora. – disse fazendo-o rir.

- Então se esse é o problema, eu te ensino a jogar! Eu sou um ótimo professor, sabia? – ele abriu aquele sorriso que faria qualquer dentista orgulhoso.

- É mesmo? – eu arqueei a sobrancelhas rindo, enquanto cruzava os braços.

- É. Fica um tempo depois do jogo, te ensino a jogar.

Essa proposta quase me deixou sem reação. Quase.

- Talvez. Tenho que ver com meu irmão.

- Você sabe que carona não é um problema...

Eu ri:

- Se lembra do que eu disse? Nada de andar de moto. Estou proibida disso.

- Certo. – James passou por nós chamando Sirius, enquanto Lily me esperava perto da porta. – Sabe, acho que depois de hoje, você vai passar a gostar de futebol! – ele gritou enquanto corria para se juntar a James.

Eu fui até Lily, e enquanto íamos até o campo, me perguntou:

- Então, o você e Sirius estavam conversando?

- Nada de mais. Ele só me disse que depois do jogo de hoje, vou passar a gostar de futebol. Duvido, afinal nunca fui muito fã. – ela riu, e eu a acompanhei. Mas não sabia o que era tão engraçado na história.

**xxx**

Na arquibancada, Dorcas havia guardado um lugar para nós, bem no meio. Quando perguntei onde estava Emmy, elas apontaram para baixo, e vi ela juntos de outras _cheerleaders_. Fiquei surpresa em saber que ela era uma. E parecia que todos gostam muito do nosso time, porque as arquibancadas em volta do campo estavam quase lotadas. Mais tarde Lily me disse que essa era a final do campeonato interescolar.

Finalmente vi os garotos se aquecendo no campo, no lado oposto ao o time adversário. E quando olhei um pouquinho mais pra frente, vi Alisson, em sua roupinha de _cheerleader_. Um pouco mais comportada do que aquelas que vemos em filmes americanos, mas ainda assim não deixava de fazê-la parecer uma típica metida. Ela e as outras meninas – incluindo Emmy - faziam uma coreografia que eu nunca conseguiria aprender, muito menos decorar. Elas não usavam pompons – aparentemente porque era algo muito americano.

E então começou o jogo. Comecei a perceber o quão difícil seria a partida, o outro time era muito bom. Mas assim que esse pensamento passou pela minha cabeça, um cara da nossa escola chamado Brandon marcou um gol. Foi a maior comemoração que eu tinha visto. Acho que eles não ficavam assim nem vendo o Beckham jogar na copa.

E então comecei a me animar também. Berrava contra o juiz ladrão, cantava as músicas que decorei facilmente e que mais pareciam gritos de guerra, e pulava quando eles faziam gols; assim como o resto da torcida.

O primeiro tempo acabou empatado, e enquanto os garotos se reuniam para falar com o técnico, olhei para meu lado esquerdo. Lily estava descabelada e parecia rezar mentalmente – assim como Dorcas.

- Vocês gostam mesmo de ver futebol, não é?

Ela riram, e Dorcas respondeu:

- Bem, foi os meninos que nos ensinaram a gostar. Antes éramos completamente leigas no assunto.

- Como eu! – eu respondi, e elas riram. Ouvi Lily dizer algo bem baixinho. – O que foi que disse, Lily?

- Eu? Nada! – ela disse – Acho que estou rezando em voz alta agora!

Ri, e voltei minha atenção ao campo, a tempo de ver Alisson grudada em Sirius. Quer dizer, quase, mas ela estava realmente muito perto dele, e podia-se ver claramente que estava dando em cima dele. E aparentemente, ele estava gostando.

- Anh, meninas, acho que já vou indo. – disse me levantando.

- Mas porquê? – Dorcas perguntou. – Ainda falta um tempo inteiro!

- Eu não to me sentindo muito bem e... – Lily se levantou e me encarou. Não de um jeito irritado, mas de um jeito apreensivo e carinhoso ao mesmo tempo.

- Lene, não 'tá vendo que é isso que ela quer? Te deixar assim? – ela falava baixinho. Eu não precisava perguntar, sabia exatamente do que ela estava falando. – Fica até o fim do jogo. Te garanto que você não vai se arrepender.

- Ok, mas só se vocês me pagarem um sundae no Luke's depois, na festa de comemoração! – elas duas me olharam sem entender nada. – Ou vocês acham mesmo que os meninos não vão ganhar?

Elas riram da minha animação, e ouvimos o apito que mostrava que o segundo tempo tinha começado. Foi mais um sofrimento para todos, inclusive para mim, que já estava ficando fã de futebol. O placar continuava 3x3, e a cada gol que eles tentavam e o goleiro adversário defendia nos deixava cada vez mais com o coração na mão.

E então, faltando apenas um minuto – segundo o relógio no placar – James atravessou o campo numa velocidade incrível, que eu nunca tinha visto em toda a minha vida. E próximo ao gol, passou a bola para alguém. Um segundo antes, não havia ninguém lá, mas de repente Sirius apareceu, driblou mais um jogador do time adversário e chutou para o gol, numa última tentativa de ganhar o jogo.

E conseguiu. Todos comemoramos muito, e Sirius sumiu debaixo de vários jogadores que pularam em cima dele comemorando. Mas alguns momentos antes disso acontecer, logo depois dele marcar o gol, ele fez algo que fez meu coração acelerar e tudo à minha volta parecer em câmera lenta.

Ele correu para o lado da nossa arquibancada, e ainda em campo, apontou na minha direção e sibilou algo que entendi como 'Pra você'. E desta vez fiquei completamente sem reação. Olhei para os lados, tentando identificar para quem ele tinha apontado, mas Lily bateu de leve em meu braço e disse:

- Ele 'tá apontando pra você, boba!

Olhei para ele mais uma vez, mas agora sorrindo. E então todos os jogadores, inclusive os reservas, pularam em cima dele, como parte da comemoração.

Depois da premiação – que incluiu medalhas para todos e um troféu bem grande – todos saíram das arquibancadas, mas eu fiquei um tempo lá sentada. Apenas vendo Lily sair correndo para beijar e abraçar James, e Dorcas fazer o mesmo com Remus. Depois do encontro deles, tudo parecia estar indo muito bem. Emmy agora estava saindo do campo junto com as outras _cheerleaders _me fazendo um sinal para eu descer, e falando 'Vai falar com ele AGORA!'

Desci a escada, sentindo minhas pernas fraquejarem a cada passo que eu dava. Parecia que eu ia cair a qualquer momento. Sorte que eu tinha colocado os meus jeans. Mas o que eu ia dizer a ele? Ai meu Deus, eu não tinha mais tempo pra pensar nisso, por que quando percebi, já estava no campo em sua frente. Ele estava vestindo a camiseta azul do time com a bermuda branca. Ele podia estar suado, mas ainda assim não deixava de ser lindo.

SUTILMENTE - SKANK

- Hey. – eu comecei, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem ainda mais.

- Hey. – ele disse abrindo mais uma vez aquele sorriso.

Fiquei mais alguns segundos em silêncio, tentando escolher as palavras certas.

- Foi um ótimo jogo. – Burra! Burra! Burra! Que tipo de frase foi essa? Teria sido melhor falar sobre o tempo!

- É. – Ah qual é? Ele também não estava ajudando nem um pouco dando respostas monossilábicas!

- Eu... – parei de falar, enquanto sentia seus olhos me encarando, eu estava olhando para a grama aos meus pés. – Aquilo foi... – olhei para seu rosto mais uma vez e de novo não consegui falar. Definitivamente não ia conseguir formular frases completas com aqueles olhos azuis me encarando daquele jeito. Por isso, disse a única coisa que eu poderia dizer naquele momento, que não me faria passar por uma completa idiota: - Obrigada. – e completei: - Foi realmente legal aquilo que você fez.

- Que bom que você gostou. Achei que seria a melhor maneira.

- Melhor maneira de quê?

- De falar aquilo que não consegui ontem. E na festa. – ai meu Deus, alguém _por favor_ tire ele da minha frente antes que eu desmaie!

- Sua namorada não deve ter gostado muito. – ele respirou fundo, passando a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os. Aparentemente não era algo que ele queria falar comigo.

- Ela não é minha namorada. A gente tinha um lance, só isso. – Um lance. Seja lá o que fosse, ele não parecia gostar muito da idéia. – Mas já acabou.

Assenti com a cabeça e passamos mais alguns minutos em silêncio. Eu não sei para onde ele olhava, mas eu me esforçava ao máximo para olhar tudo, menos ele. Os olhos azuis, o cabelo bagunçado, tudo me faria ficar sem palavras de novo. Então fiz uma coisa que há algum tempo atrás não faria. Apenas por impulso.

Dei dois passos até ele, fiquei na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo em seu rosto. Mas ele virou o rosto, e acabei encostando meus lábios bem no canto da sua boca. Me assustei e segurei em seus ombros para não cair. Me afastei um pouco, sorrindo levemente.

- Por que fez isso? – ele perguntou, sorrindo levemente com uma expressão curiosa.

- Me deu vontade. – ele riu, e pela primeira vez me pareceu um pouco constrangido. Mas talvez tenha sido só minha impressão. – Então, - ele levantou o rosto para me encarar de novo. – Então, vou ter minhas aulas agora?

- Você quer? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Bem, você disse que isso me ensinaria a gostar de futebol.

- Achei que depois de hoje, você seria fã de carteirinha. – ele respondeu, cruzando os braços e sorrindo mais uma vez.

- Ah não. – disse passando por ele, indo até onde estava a bola. – Aquilo foi apenas o começo.

Eu não estava acreditando em mim mesma. Acho que alguém me abduziu e tomou lugar em meu corpo. Só existe essa explicação para a tranqüilidade que eu estava falando com Sirius.

Ele riu, e passou correndo por mim, pegando a bola e me puxando para o gol. Me posicionou em frente a ele, com a bola a alguns metros.

- Ok, dê o seu melhor chute para o gol. Mas não com a ponta do pé. – Ele leu os meus pensamentos. Era exatamente isso que eu ia fazer. – Chute com o pé de lado. Assim. – ele demonstrou.

- Ok. Mas já vou avisando, vou errar. – ele riu mais uma vez e me posicionei encarando o gol, e antes que eu pudesse pensar em começar a correr, senti suas mãos em meus dois braços. E meu corpo todo se esquentar, só com o calor que emanava de suas mãos. E sua respiração ficou mais perto da minha nuca, até ele apoiar sua cabeça em meu ombro, quase na base de meu pescoço. Senti que parei de respirar.

- Primeiro, visualize o gol. – assenti com a cabeça. – Agora respire fundo. – Realmente tinha parado de respirar, porque senti meus pulmões agradecendo pelo ar gelado que inspirei. – Ok. Agora relaxe. – um pouco difícil com você tão perto de mim, não acha? – E chute. Boa sorte. Você vai conseguir. – e antes de me soltar, senti seus lábios encostarem na minha bochecha, a esquentando ainda mais, se isso era possível.

- Por que fez isso? – perguntei, virando para encará-lo.

- Me deu vontade. – Ri da situação inversa que nos encontrávamos, e virei para o gol mais uma vez. Chutei, e a bola entrou no gol.

- Eu consegui! Eu consegui! – Eu berrei, muito feliz. Não importava se não tinha nenhum goleiro ali. Eu estava tão animada, que até pulei em Sirius para abraçá-lo. E ele me abraçou de volta, me levantando do chão. Eu sou muito mais baixa que ele. Parece que estou cheia de impulsos hoje, não?

- Eu disse que você ia conseguir. – ele disse baixinho ao meu ouvido, e mais uma vez senti sua respiração e hálito quentes próximo do meu ouvido. Eu teria parado de respirar mais uma vez, se James não tivesse nos interrompido:

- Hey pombinhos! – me afastei rapidamente de Sirius, e ele me colocou novamente no chão com muito cuidado. – Vocês vem para a comemoração ou não?

Lily deu um tapa no braço de James, aparentemente brigando com ele por algo que ele havia feito agora. Rindo, me virei para Sirius e disse:

- Vamos lá? Lily me deve um sundae. – e saí correndo em direção a eles, deixando Sirius para trás. Mas não por muito tempo, porque ele rapidamente me alcançou, colocando um braço em volta de mim.

**N/A:** Digam o que quiserem, mas eu adorei esse capítulo. Acho que foi um dos mais fofos que já escrevi, e – surprise, surprise! – tem oito páginas! Estou atualizando mais rápido, não acham? Bem, isso porque em julho, tive surtos de inspiração durante vários dias, e consegui escrever. E, se tudo der certo, 'All Star' termina no capítulo 8. Ou seja, só tem mais dois, infelizmente. Vou sentir tanta saudade dessa fic quando acabar, afinal é a minha primeira. (:

Claro, não posso esquecer de agradecer a todos vocês pelos comentários! E a **Julia B.** pela capa maravilhosa de mangá que ela me fez! :}


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

ou All Star Rosa

- Lene, acorda! Estamos atrasados! – Hein? Rá, nem por um milhão de libras, eu saio dessa cama hoje. Pelo menos não para ir à escola. – Hey, porque você ainda 'tá na cama? – agora meu irmão já tinha entrado no meu quarto.

- Ryan, _por favor_, me ajuda só dessa vez. Diz pra mamãe que eu to me sentindo mal. – eu respondi com uma voz fraca, fazendo a minha melhor cara de doente.

- Você não vai mesmo me dizer o que aconteceu ontem? – puxei o cobertor até cobrir minha cabeça inteira. – Tudo bem. Eu consigo arrancar isso das suas amigas. Vejo você mais tarde! – e ouvi a porta do quarto bater, e ele descendo as escadas rapidamente.

A verdade era que eu na estava tão mal assim. Quero dizer, eu estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas nada que um Tylenol não resolvesse. Eu não queria sair da cama e ir pra escola e encarar todo mundo. Não depois do que aconteceu ontem. E não me refiro a Sirius, e sim a Alisson.

Okay, me refiro ao dois.

Depois de sairmos da escola (eu no carro junto com James e Lily, por precaução), fomos até o Luke's. Eu nunca vi o lugar tão cheio. Pelo menos não naquele horário. Mas _estava_ lotado de alunos da escola, todos comemorando a grande vitória. Principalmente os meninos, que estavam no centro de todas as atenções.

Quando entramos Lily, James, Sirius e eu, vários jogadores vieram puxar os meninos para a comemoração. Dorcas e Emmy, que já estavam lá, nos puxaram para os banquinhos em frente ao balcão.

- Então... – Emmy começou, com um grande sorriso no rosto. – Quando é o casamento?

- Não tem casamento nenhum, Emmy. – eu sabia que ela se referia sobre o gesto de Sirius no jogo.

- Tudo bem. – Emmy respondeu parecendo decepcionada. Mas eu sabia que era um decepcionada de brincadeira. - Mas como andam vocês dois?

- Haveria algo mais, se James não tivesse atrapalhado eles. Aí está. – Lily disse ao meu lado, colocando um sundae de chocolate com pedaços de morango na minha frente. – Vocês precisavam ver meninas, que gracinha eles estavam juntos, cheio de sorrisinhos e abraços. – Ufa, ainda bem que ela não viu os beijos.

Quando Lily disse isso, Emmy e Dorcas soltaram 'oooown' em uníssono, como se achassem aquilo fofo. Bem, se você pensar só naquela cena foi fofo mesmo. Agora, se você pensar nisso mais a megera da Alisson; não tão fofo assim.

'_Speak of the devil and he doth appear'__ ¹_. Não é assim que Gossip Girl uma vez disse? Então. Como sou extremamente sortuda, comigo não poderia ser diferente.

Eu estava sentada de lado no banco, e pela minha visão periférica, vi Alisson conversando com suas amigas. Juro que se eu não tivesse pensado sobre ela naquele momento, eu nem teria visto ela lá. E talvez a comemoração não tivesse acabado do jeito que acabou.

Eu a olhei por alguns instantes, e ela percebeu que eu fazia isso. E algo passou pela cabeça dela, deu pra perceber. Porque ela tirou o sorriso feliz do rosto e passou para um cínico. E eu diria inclusive um pouco... maligno. Mas ainda cheio de gloss brilhante.

E ela se levantou, e pude ver que não estava mais com o uniforme de _cheerleader_, e sim com uma saia branca que mais aparecia do que cobria, uma blusinha vermelha e claro, seus inseparáveis saltos altos, que faziam _cleck cleck_ no chão a cada passo que ela dava. Voltei minha atenção ao sundae e as meninas, para evitar mais energias negativas (ou algo do tipo).

E então, não só a minha atenção, mas a de todos na lanchonete foi voltada logo em seguida para algo que acontecia na mesa dos jogadores, por causa dos assobios e gritos que eles próprios soltavam. E me virei para ver Alisson pendurada em Sirius, que tinha seus braços em volta dela. Ela parecia disposta a sugar todo o ar dele, já que aquilo não poderia ser considerado um beijo, e sim um desentupimento de pia.

O ar pareceu sumir a minha volta. E não de um jeito bom, como acontecera mais cedo. Senti um aperto dentro de mim, sem saber o que era. E talvez essa sensação tivesse se misturado com o que é chamado de 'borboletas no estômago', não sei. E então, os olhos começaram a arder. E antes que eu sentisse mais alguma coisa que não gostasse, peguei minha bolsa em cima do balcão, e saí correndo para fora do Luke's, enquanto Lily, Dorcas e Emmy me chamavam. Mas eu não iria voltar.

Fui correndo até o ponto de ônibus, e me sentei lá, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem. Mas eu não sabia o porquê. Afinal, eu não tinha nada com Sirius; pelo contrário era Alisson que tinha algo com ele. E eles podiam fazer o que bem entendessem da vida deles.

Mas então, porque eu me sentia desse jeito?

Parei de pensar nisso, para entrar na cabine telefônica que havia ao lado. Disquei o número que eu sempre soube. E rapidamente ele atendeu.

- Ry? – eu estava tentando ao máximo controlar a minha voz chorosa, mas sem muito sucesso. – Você pode vir me buscar?

- _Lene? Onde você está? O que aconteceu?_ – a voz dele estava preocupada. É claro, afinal eu estava chorando ligando de um telefone público enquanto deveria estar na comemoração do time.

- Eu te falo depois. Por favor, você pode vir agora? Eu estou naquele ponto de ônibus perto do Luke's. – e desliguei. Em menos de 5 minutos, ele estava lá. Preocupado, me perguntou o que aconteceu. Mas eu não consegui responder, apenas chorei mais ainda, até cair no sono.

Parece que quando chegamos em casa, Ryan me carregou e me colocou na cama.

E agora estou aqui, deitada na cama, tentando ao máximo não pensar nos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Mas fazer isso parece impossível. E eu simplesmente não sei o porquê disso. E então minha mãe entrou no quarto.

- Marlene? Ryan disse que está passando mal. – ela agora se sentou na beirada da cama, ao meu lado. – O que está sentindo?

Okay, Marlene. Está na hora de colocar sua péssima atuação em prática.

- Não sei mãe. Acho que foi algo que comi ontem, estou com um pouco de dor de estômago e de cabeça também. – respondi com uma voz fraca. E quanto a minha aparência eu não precisava me preocupar. Eu era naturalmente pálida e não tinha uma expressão muito boa quando acordava de manhã.

- Você não está com febre. – ela constatou depois de colocar a costa de sua mão na minha testa. – Você pode ficar em casa hoje. Mas só hoje! Se ainda se sentir mal mais tarde me ligue, está bem? – eu assenti, enquanto ela dava um beijo na minha testa. – Ah, e ligue para o Luke e avise que você não vai hoje.

YES! Acho que mereço um Oscar depois dessa. Liguei para o Luke assim que minha mãe desceu as escadas. Expliquei para ele que não estava bem, e ele disse que tudo bem. É claro que estava tudo bem. Esqueceram que sou a única garçonete que realmente trabalha?

Bem, depois de meu irmão e minha mãe me acordarem, acho meio difícil conseguir dormir. Resolvi levantar e tomar um banho para ver se minha dor de cabeça melhorava. Vesti um shorts jeans e minha camiseta do Elvis e desci as escadas, deixando de calçar o meu par de All Star rosa, perto da minha cama.

Eu estava sozinha em casa, e por isso fui em direção a cozinha. Abri a geladeira e peguei a primeira coisa que vi na minha frente. O que, curiosamente, foi um pote de sorvete Ben & Jerry's sabor Chocolate Fudge Brownie. Peguei uma colher na gaveta e fui em direção a sala.

Não era o meu café-da-manhã ideal, mas já eram quase nove horas, e qualquer coisa que viesse faria meu estômago feliz. Me sentei no sofá e liguei a TV. Estava passando uma reprise de _Gilmore Girls_. O episódio era aquele da primeira temporada que o Dean beija a Rory pela primeira vez. Era um dos meus favoritos, por que o Dean ainda estava na série e também porque ele e Rory iriam ficar juntos. Ele era o par perfeito para ela, muito mais que o Jesse e o Logan.

Eu estava tão entretida com o episódio que dei um pulo quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Achei estranho, pois tanto meus pais quanto meu irmão tem a chave. Por precaução, escondi o pote – afinal eu deveria estar doente e não tomando sorvete! -, e fui até a porta.

Meu queixo caiu, e não consegui dizer nada quando vi quem estava parado à porta da minha casa: Sirius Black. Ele também parecia surpreso em me ver. Não sei porquê, afinal pelo horário que era, ele sabia que eu era única em casa. Eu acho.

E então caiu a ficha, ele não estava surpreso em me ver em casa. Estava surpreso ao me ver _daquele jeito_, vestindo um shorts curto e camiseta. Sei disso porque ele não parava de olhar as minhas pernas. E isso me deixou extremamente desconfortável. Mas afinal de contas, porque ele estava olhando para minhas pernas? Não é como se elas fossem bonitas ou algo do tipo!

Quando me mexi para fechar um pouco mais a porta, ele pareceu sair do transe e me encarou.

Ah, não. Tinha me esquecido de como era difícil conversar direito com esses olhos azuis me encarando. E, num impulso, fechei a porta rapidamente. Encostei as costas nela, sentindo meu coração disparar mais uma vez. Ouvi ele suspirar, e apoiar a mão perto da porta.

- Lene, sei que não quer falar comigo. Mas por favor, pelo menos me escute. – fiquei calada, esperando o que viria por aí. Ele suspirou mais uma vez. – Aquilo que aconteceu ontem á noite, com a Alisson... – a simples menção do nome dela me fez revirar os olhos. – Eu não queria. Sério. Ela se jogou em cima de mim, juro que me afastei dela! – a voz dele parecia um pouco desesperada.

Resolvi abrir a porta.

- E porque você está me falando isso? – ele se assustou com a frieza na minha voz. Pra dizer a verdade, até eu me assustei. Sirius não me respondeu, por isso continuei. – Sirius, você não precisa me explicar nada. Aliás, não precisa nem me dar satisfação. É a sua vida, e você faz o que quiser.

Ele continuou me encarando seriamente. Mas havia algo ali que me incomodava, e não era de um jeito bom, como seus olhos geralmente faziam.

- Então é isso? – ele perguntou com um tom de... reprovação?

Dei ombros, não sabia o que responder. Ele virou as costas e saiu andando. Mas de repente pareceu mudar de idéia, e virou para encarar-me de novo.

- Achei que era diferente das outras, sabe? – eu apenas fiquei parada. Nunca o tinha visto usar aquele tom de voz, de... escárnio. – Diferente inclusive _dela_! – Acho que por 'ela' ele quis dizer a Alisson. – Mas eu estava errado. Você é igual a ela, exceto na aparência. – Opa. O que ele quis dizer com isso? Que eu sou feia?

- Isso significa que eu sou feia? – eu perguntei interrompendo ele.

- Não! – ele agora se exaltou, e me assustei. – Você não vê que é exatamente _o contrário_? – ele deu mais alguns passos na minha direção. – Eu estive tentando falar isso pra você desde a festa, Lene! Na verdade, acho que penso em te dizer isso desde aquele dia que te vi pela primeira vez no Luke's! – Ah, não. Isso não é bom.

Fechei a porta mais uma vez, e encostei na porta, escorregando até sentar no chão. Ele ainda falava, mas eu não ouvia mais. Tapei os ouvidos e fechei os olhos (não que a última parte fosse adiantar alguma coisa), sabe-se lá porquê. Depois de alguns minutos fazendo isso, abri os olhos e vi um papel ao meu lado. Tirei as mãos dos ouvidos e percebi que tudo que ouvia era o barulho da televisão.

Peguei o papel, e o abri.

_Lene, _

_venha falar comigo quando você não estiver mais com medo._

_Sirius._

Medo? Medo de quê? Eu não estava com medo de nada!

**xxx**

- Lene... – foi a primeira coisa que Lily disse quando terminou de ler o bilhete de Sirius.

Ela, Emmy e Dorcas passaram na minha casa depois da escola, com uma carona de Ryan. Estávamos todas no meu quarto. Eu na cama, com Lily ao meu lado, Dorcas sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha e Emmy em pé próxima a nós.

- Você tem certeza que não está com medo? – Lily perguntou.

- Absoluta! Do que eu teria medo? – eu as encarei. Elas olharam umas para as outras. – Ok, eu não gosto disso.

- Lene – dessa vez foi Emmy que falou, sentando na ponta da cama. – Você se importa se eu te fizer uma pergunta? – respondi que não. – Você já beijou alguém?

Essa pergunta não me surpreendeu, mas ainda assim fiquei vermelha. Eu tenho quase 16 anos e nunca beijei ninguém. Não que isso me envergonhasse ou algo assim, corei pelo fato de Emmy ter sido tão direta na pergunta. Aparentemente, segundo as meninas, isso não era muito comum na minha atual escola. Não ter beijado ninguém, quero dizer.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver?

- O medo que ele se refere, – agora foi Dorcas quem me respondeu. – É o medo de deixar ele te beijar. Deixar ele _gostar_ de você. – Eu fiquei surpresa. Chocada, na verdade. E acho que isso apareceu em meu rosto, porque Dorcas riu e continuou – Porque você acha que ele veio até sua casa? Dançou contigo na festa da prima dele? Dedicou aquele gol para você?

Não. Isso não é verdade. Porque, garotos como Sirius – populares e lindos – não gostam de garotas como eu – nada populares e diferentes. E eu disse isso às meninas.

- Lene, pare de dizer isso. Ser popular não tem nada a ver com a isso. E sim, você é diferente. Por isso que ele gosta de você. Não foi isso que ele te disse? Que achava que era diferente das outras? – Lily me respondeu.

- Mas isso não é possível.

- É sim! E amanhã, você vai ouvir o que ele tem para te falar com todas as letras!

¹. Algo como 'Fale no diabo, e ele aparecerá.'

**N/A: **Apesar de eu estar feliz pelo fato de que vocês estão gostando da fic, estou triste porque a fic está acabando. Yep, anyway. Espero que gostem desse capítulo também, apesar de estar mega curto. É o penúltimo, sem contar o epílogo. Muito obrigada a quem comentou! E desculpem mais uma vez por não respondê-los.

Beijos, love you all.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

ou All Star Polka Dotted

- Suas amigas me contaram o que aconteceu. – meu irmão disse, mais tarde naquele dia, enquanto eu fazia lição de casa. Ele estava encostado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados.

- Ah não. – eu disse, escondendo meu rosto nos braços apoiados na mesa. – O que _exatamente_ elas te contaram?

- Tudo. – mais um 'ah não' da minha parte. - Mas do ponto de vista delas, claro. Eu queria ouvir a sua versão.

- Não há nada de mais na minha versão, Ryan.

Ele foi até minha cama e se sentou na ponta dela, me encarando. Suspirou e começou:

- Como seu irmão mais velho, eu deveria te dizer pra deixar esse cara pra lá, ou me deixar socar ele. – eu ri levemente pelo nariz, imaginando a cena de Ryan e Sirius brigando. Seria engraçado, até a parte em que eles começassem a realmente se machucar. – Mas se tudo que elas me contaram é verdade, acho que você realmente deveria falar com ele. Não é nada saudável para você essa história mal resolvida. Aliás, _ele_ não é nada saudável para você.

- Porque é que todos vocês estão me forçando a fazer isso? Parece até um pacto ou algo do tipo.

- Ninguém está pactuando contra você, mana. Nem mesmo te forçando a algo. Só estamos dando as nossas opiniões. E eu realmente acho que vocês devem conversar.

Uau, para o meu irmão me dizer que ele acha que eu devo ir e conversar com um ser humano do sexo masculino, ele realmente acha que eu devo fazer isso. Por que, afinal de contas, ele é meu irmão. Seu dever é me proteger e tudo mais. Está pré-determinado no código de irmãos mais velhos.

- Eu sei. E eu vou fazer isso. – ele assentiu, e quando fez menção de se levantar, continuei: - Talvez você devesse seguir o próprio exemplo. Com a Emmy.

Ao ouvir o nome dela, ele parou e olhou para mim.

- Ela gosta de você, sabe? E eu sei que você gosta dela. – ele abriu a boca para começar a dizer algo, mas o interrompi: - E nem adianta dizer que aquele beijo da festa, foi algo do "calor do momento". – eu terminei fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- E não foi. – ele respondeu.

- Então por que ainda não falou com ela?

- Por que... urgh, eu não acredito que vou falar isso pra minha irmã, mas... eu não sei o que falar. – isso me surpreendeu. Ryan era uma das pessoas mais confiantes que eu conhecia, principalmente quando se tratava de garotas. Por isso, arqueei minhas sobrancelhas. - Eu não sei como agir perto dela, entende?

- Nem eu, e todos vocês estão me forçando a falar com ele! – eu respondi, surpresa com a hipocrisia de meu irmão. – Se eu tenho que falar com Sirius, você tem que falar com a Emmy.

Ele revirou os olhos, e suspirou levantando os braços com se estivesse se rendendo.

- Tudo bem! Mas é melhor você falar com ele amanhã!

**xxx**

Eu não falei com Sirius no dia seguinte. Por que desta vez, foi _ele_ quem não foi para a escola. Lily disse que não tinha problema: eu falaria com ele no dia seguinte. Só que eu não sabia o que ia dizer a ele! Tudo bem, ele é quem tem o que falar, mas como vou chegar nele? Tipo, eu não posso chegar até ele e falar 'E aí, o que você tem pra me dizer, que não consegue desde a festa?'

Rá, no way.

Eu não acredito que ele não está aqui! Eu passei a noite inteira acordada pensando em como seria essa conversa e ele não me aparece na escola? Isso me dá vontade de ir bater lá na casa dele e falar umas verdades para ele. Mas eu não sou tão louca assim. E além do mais, impulsos não são bons, como já ficou comprovado.

O dia passou normalmente na escola, e eu fui para o Luke's mais tarde. E tinha esperança de encontrar Sirius por lá (não me pergunte o porquê), mas ele não estava lá. É claro! Se ele está me evitando, esse seria provavelmente o último dos lugares que ele iria.

E passei mais uma noite em claro, pensando mais uma vez em como seria a conversa. E isso já estava causando danos quase permanentes no meu rosto: olheiras escuras contrastando com minha pele pálida se formaram embaixo de meus olhos.

Até Ryan e as meninas se assustaram com minha aparência. Por sorte Dorcas passou um corretivo nelas antes das aulas começarem. E isso melhorou um pouco, e fiquei mais apresentável. As aulas da manhã passaram rápido. Até a dobradinha de Física da Jenkins passou rápido. O que é isso?! Até o tempo está conspirando contra mim agora?

Tentei falar algumas vezes com Sirius, mas ele estava sempre rodeado de pessoas, e sempre que eu o via no corredor sozinho parecia que ele fugia de mim. Assim como eu fiz com ele depois da festa. Talvez tenha sido só minha impressão. Só sei que não consegui falar com ele. E isso estava irritando não só Lily, mas Emmy e Dorcas também.

- Você tem que falar com ele logo, senão eu mesma vou! – Dorcas disse num tom desesperado.

- Ela tem razão, Lene. – James, namorado de Lily falou. Até ele estava sabendo de toda a história, já que era claro que havia algo de errado com Sirius. E aparentemente comigo também.

- Olha, eu vou falar com ele! Sério! – todos me olharam descrentes. Suspirei. É difícil quando ninguém acredita em você. – Amanhã é sexta-feira, certo? Amanhã sem falta vou falar com ele, pessoal. Prometo. – e saí andando em direção ao carro de Ryan, que me esperava ao lado dele. – Vejo vocês amanhã!

Tudo bem, nessa noite eu consegui dormir. Mas eu sonhei com Sirius e a conversa. Acordei no meio da noite, e não sabia o que tinha acontecido no sonho, e por isso não consegui dormir mais. Ótimo, mais corretivo para Dorcas colocar em mim.

Dito e feito. Ela quase desmaiou quando viu meu estado. Me puxou correndo para o banheiro junto de Lily e Emmy para dar um jeito em mim.

- Meu Deus, ficou acordada a noite inteira? – Dorcas perguntou enquanto passava o corretivo embaixo dos meus olhos.

- Na verdade eu dormi. Mas depois acordei no meio da noite e foi impossível dormir de novo.

- Hoje é um dia muito importante, Lene. Você deveria ter pelo menos dormido um pouco.

- Não 'tá ajudando, Lily! – eu disse começando a entrar em pânico. Ela murmurou 'desculpe', e o sinal tocou.

- Vamos lá, temos Química agora. – Emmy disse e a seguimos para fora do banheiro.

**xxx**

- Okay, você vai fazer o seguinte: - Lily começou, enquanto almoçávamos. Hoje teríamos aulas no período da tarde. – Hoje ele tem treino, então depois do treino você fala com ele.

- Que horas acaba o treino?

- Às quatro. Depois que o treino acaba ele provavelmente vai para o vestiário tomar um banho e volta pra casa.

- E como vou assistir o treino sem ele me ver? Porque não sei se você viu, mas ele não parece muito disposto a falar comigo, mesmo eu tentando.

- Ah, mas aí que está. Você não vai assistir o treino. – Lily respondeu, sorrindo de seu plano que parecia ser ótimo, na opinião dela.

- Não vou?

- Não. Você vai ficar esperando no estacionamento, onde a moto dele fica. – Esse plano fez uma lampadazinha acender na minha cabeça. Entendi o que Lily queria que eu fizesse. Impedir que ele fosse embora sem falar comigo.

- Você realmente se empenhou nisso, não é? No plano e tudo mais.

- Não muito, pra falar a verdade. É tudo muito simples, e vai dar certo!

Ela riu junto de Emmy e Dorcas. Eu não ri. Não estava tão certa se isso daria certo e se eu conseguiria falar com ele. Eu provavelmente acabaria desmaiando ou abandonaria o plano antes do treino acabar. Eu sei que vou acabar fazendo alguma dessas coisas. Sei que vou.

**xxx**

Okay. É só inspirar e expirar. Muita calma, tudo vai dar certo. É apenas uma tarde como outra qualquer. Nada vai dar errado. Nem mesmo a chuva forte que está caindo agora vai arruinar tudo.

Errado? Nada vai dar errado? O que eu estou falando? É claro que vai dar errado! Aliás, vai dar TUDO errado! Eu mal consigo falar algo monossilábico, imagine palavras maiores e ainda formular frases!

Ah não, estou sentindo tudo rodar a minha volta. Tudo bem, Lily me avisou sobre isso. Apoiar na parede, respirar bem fundo e calmamente e soltar o ar calmamente também. Pensamentos positivos.

Talvez eu devesse pensar em coisas alegres, como o Peter Pan faz quando quer voar. Okay, vamos tentar. Sorvete, Luke's, Elvis Presley, música, All Star, Sirius Bl... O QUÊ?!

Isso está me irritando. Porque tudo isso me lembra ele? Ah sim. Sorvete: Ben & Jerry's de quando ele foi na minha casa. Luke's: foi lá que nos conhecemos. Elvis Presley e música: a _jukebox_ no dia em que nos conhecemos **e** a dança na festa. All Star: ah sim, ele usa All Star e fica maravilhoso neles. Acho que Ryan tem razão, Sirius não é saudável para mim.

Olho para o relógio impaciente pela terceira vez. Quatro e meia. Ah, não. Maldita hora que eu olhei. Agora eu realmente não vou conseguir fugir disso.

E definitivamente não vou poder fugir agora, porque avistei Sirius logo em frente, andando na chuva, em direção a sua moto. Respirei fundo mais uma vez, antes de começar a ir em sua direção. Senti a chuva bater por todo meu corpo, e um frio percorreu pela minha espinha. A chuva estava gelada, mas eu não vou desistir. Quem 'tá na chuva é pra se molhar, certo? Okay, trocadilho péssimo.

- Sirius! – berrei, mas ele não pareceu me escutar. Berrei mais uma vez, ele olhou para mim e continuou andando. – Ah, fala sério. – falei para mim mesma. Eu não estava me molhando na chuva à toa. – O quê? Agora não vai mais falar comigo? – eu berrei novamente. A chuva começou a apertar.

Ele apenas continuou andando:

- Acho que você já disse tudo que queria não, é? Então não temos mais nada para falar. – sua voz era fria, e tinha um tom que captei como mágoa. Mas, como sempre, não tenho certeza.

- Temos sim! – eu o alcancei e o puxei pela manga de sua camisa, fazendo-o me encarar. Okay, bad choice. Ela estava colada em seu corpo, assim como no outro dia. Mas apesar daquela maldita visão maravilhosa, me concentrei em olhar apenas para seu rosto. E este tinha uma expressão surpresa, afinal nunca estive tão irritada perto dele antes. – Você disse que tinha que falar comigo, e me disse para procurá-lo. Eu procurei, mas você me evitou! Todos esses dias!

Ele não me respondeu, apenas me encarou, acho que esperando que eu continuasse. Tomei alguns passos de distância dele.

- Eu estou cansada de tudo isso! De não saber o que está acontecendo! Você chega no Luke's e vem falar comigo, e me trata super bem. E depois na escola, a mesma coisa. E então tem aquela dança na festa, que você pediu pra colocar aquela música do Elvis! – eu berrava cada vez mais alto, já ficando sem ar. – Estou cansada de tudo isso. Por que simplesmente não pode me dizer o que quer?

- Não importa mais. Acho que aquela porta na minha cara já disse tudo que eu precisava saber. – ele continuou com uma expressão estranha e voltou a andar em direção a moto.

Ah não. A sensação de perda do ar a minha volta, misturada com as borboletas no estômago voltou. E junto com ela, as lágrimas. Mas eram, principalmente, lágrimas de raiva. Raiva, porque ele não estava me ouvindo. Não do jeito que eu queria. E então, berrei a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça.

- Eu não tenho mais medo! – ele parou, mas continuou de costas para mim. – Não mais. – disse a última parte mais para mim do que para ele.

E andando em frente, agi por impulso mais uma vez. Ele se virou para mim quando eu estava a dois passos dele e me encarou com aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis. Eu o encarei, mas não parei. Não me permiti parar desta vez. Porque eu não tinha mais medo.

E foi então que eu o beijei. _Na boca._

Eu apenas coloquei minhas mãos uma em cada lado de seu rosto e o puxei para mim. Na verdade, eu só encostei meus lábios no dele, mas foi o suficiente para eu sentir um calor percorrer por todo meu corpo e minhas pernas fraquejarem. Por sorte, ele sentiu isso, e me envolveu com seus braços. Se não, eu teria caído ali mesmo, naquela hora.

Enquanto uma de suas mãos me apertava contra seu corpo em minha cintura, a outra subiu para meu rosto. E minhas mãos, desceram para apoiar em seu peito. Um turbilhão de sensações passou pelo meu corpo. Senti minha respiração ficar descompassada e meu coração acelerar ainda mais.

Senti cada centímetro do meu corpo aquecer cada vez mais a cada vez que meu coração bombeava sangue para o resto do corpo. Um gosto maravilhoso de menta invadiu minha boca, e isso me entorpeceu. Parecia que tudo a minha volta havia desaparecido e o tempo parado.

Eu o empurrei de repente, quando meus pulmões imploravam por ar. Estava ofegante e percebi que ele também. Minhas mãos, que ainda estavam apoiadas em seu peito, sentiam-o subir e descer enquanto respirava. O calor emanava de seu corpo, e meu rosto parecia estar em estado febril. A chuva que caia em nós, não parecia surtir efeito algum devido ao calor que sentíamos.

- Bom saber. – ele respondeu, meio segundo antes de puxar.

Me puxou nem um pouco delicado e com tamanha força que achei que havia quebrado alguma costela. Bati de frente com seu corpo, ficando na ponta dos pés, ainda sentido seu peito subir e descer rapidamente. Minhas mãos subiram para seus ombros, e logo depois para seus cabelos. Ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus, mas não encostou. Fechei os olhos e senti seu hálito quente de menta invadir minhas narinas, me lembrando do gosto que senti momentos antes.

E então, sem aviso nenhum, beijou-me mais uma vez.

**N/A.: **Vocês não tem noção de como é triste postar esse capítulo. É o último, se não contarmos o epílogo. Anyway, muito obrigada a quem está comentando e acompanhando a fic, espero que gostem da cena deles dois. Faz muuuuito tempo que eu queria fazer o beijo dos dois na chuva. Mas eu tinha que me segurar para o último capítulo, não é mesmo? ;)


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

ou All Stars verdes

- Vai lá! Se eu tive que falar com ele, você também vai falar com ela! – eu disse para meu irmão pela milésima vez naquela manhã. Ele estacionou o carro no estacionamento da escola e me olhou irritado.

- Marlene – ele começou – se você não calar a boca agora, juro que atiro você no Ganges para fora deste carro!

Ele já havia falado isso para mim, antes. E como das outras vezes, não liguei. Eu falei com Sirius sexta-feira. Hoje é segunda e ele ainda não falou com a Emmy.

- Se quiser, posso ir buscar ela. – quando eu fiz menção de sair do carro, Ryan agarrou meu braço.

- Não! – e então ele suspirou, derrotado. – Tudo bem. Quando eu encontrar com ela, juro que será a primeira coisa que eu farei.

- Muito bem. – saímos do carro, e Ryan foi na direção oposta a minha – para fugir da Emmy, com certeza.

- Bom dia! – Lily disse assim que cheguei ao lado dela e de Dorcas. – Como foi seu final de semana? – ela perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas e sorrindo.

Não respondi, apenas ri. É lógico que ela já sabia de tudo, afinal, James é o melhor amigo de Sirius. E era óbvio que James já tinha contado a ela.

- Muito bom, obrigada. – respondi, enquanto ela e Dorcas riam. – Cadê a Emmy?

- Ela disse que tinha que falar com um professor sobre uma nota, ou algo do tipo. – Dorcas respondeu, dando ombros.

Começamos a conversar, mas não durou muito – o sinal tocou e fomos obrigadas a ir para a aula de tortura Física da Jenkins.

**xxx**

- Você não vem almoçar? – Lily perguntou assim que tomei o caminho contrário da cafeteria.

- Tenho que entregar esse trabalho de Literatura atrasado. – falei, mostrando o papel em minhas mãos. – Podem ir, encontro vocês lá!

Saí andando em direção a sala dos professores, indo contra a correnteza dos alunos que iam almoçar. Descobri que indo pelo canto era mais fácil de desviar dos alunos. Pelo menos até eu ser puxada para fora do corredor.

Fui puxada para dentro de uma sala escura, e senti a porta ser fechada atrás de mim, pois fui jogada contra ela. E, em menos de um segundo, senti meus lábios encontrarem o de outra pessoa.

Não precisava de luz para saber quem era. Seu hálito de menta era inconfundível, assim como seu perfume. Apenas retribui o beijo, colocando minhas mãos em sua cintura, enquanto as dele pegavam meu rosto delicadamente.

- Hey. – disse, assim que ele me soltou. Não o havia visto a manhã inteira.

- Hey. – ele respondeu, tão ofegante quanto eu. – Como você está?

- Bem. – respondi, e quando ele tentou me beijar de novo, virei o rosto. – Não deveríamos estar aqui.

- Por que não? – Ai. Meu. Deus! Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço! – 'Tá tão bom aqui...

Eu ri. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar lá a ter aulas mais tarde, não podia. E mesmo que

Sirius tivesse um efeito incrível sobre mim – especialmente quando fazia isso – tive que fazer um incrível esforço para tirá-lo de perto de mim.

- Também acho. – ele me abraçou mais uma vez, chegando perto de mim, mas o impedi, colocando a mão em seus lábios. – Mas não podemos ficar aqui. E além do mais, tenho que entregar esse trabalho de Literatura. – mostrei o papel a ele.

Ele suspirou, enquanto revirava os olhos e murmurava um 'okay'. Abriu a porta e me deixou passar primeiro. Peguei sua mão e o puxei para fora da sala comigo.

O corredor agora estava vazio, e agradeci mentalmente por isso. Apesar de não sentir vergonha por estar ao lado de Sirius, não sei se conseguiria agüentar os inúmeros olhares curiosos sobre nós.

- Já volto, está bem? – disse a ele quando chegamos em frente a sala dos professores. Quando dei um passo em direção a porta, ele me puxou de volta:

- Não está se esquecendo de alguma coisa? – ele deu aquele seu famoso sorriso torto, e eu apenas balancei a cabeça, negando. Sirius ainda não tinha se acostumado com o fato de que eu conseguia me recusar a beijá-lo quando queria.

**xxx**

O caminho para o refeitório foi tranqüilo, uma vez que todos os alunos já estavam lá. E foi provavelmente o momento mais constrangedor da minha vida, porque, assim que eu e Sirius entramos de mãos dadas, todos os alunos viraram para nos encarar. Em silêncio.

Avistei Alisson na mesa dos jogadores e cheerleaders agarrada no braço de um cara alto e musculoso que logo reconheci sendo o tal de Brandon que participara do jogo na semana anterior. Sirius percebeu e seguiu a direção que meu olhar se encontrava. Senti ele suspirar levemente ao meu lado e tenho certeza que ele revirou os olhos ao pegar na minha cintura e puxar-me para a mesa onde se encontravam nossos amigos.

- Uau. Isso foi rápido. – disse, a caminho da mesa e ele riu. - Acho que você _é_ substituível, afinal de contas. – continuei, brincando.

Ele parou e me encarou sério, arqueando uma única sobrancelha. Apenas para meio segundo depois dar aquele seu famoso sorriso torto, me puxar e logo em seguida me jogar para o outro lado, beijando-me. Do mesmo jeito que aqueles caras lindos fazem nos filmes, sabe? É.

- Eu sou substituível? – ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo, depois do beijo. E só naquele momento percebi que todos os alunos da cafeteria berravam e assobiavam, nos encarando. E isso apenas contribuiu para que eu ficasse ainda mais vermelha. Sirius percebeu, e me puxou de volta para cima

- E aí, pombinhos? – James disse, assim que chegamos à mesa, sorrindo.

- Cala a boca, James. – desta vez fui eu quem respondeu. Não estava nem aí, ele era namorado da minha amiga e eu estava junto com o melhor amigo dele agora. Me senti no direito de falar isso.

Ele apenas riu, pois eu continuava ficando cada vez mais vermelha. Quando me sentei, senti os olhos de Sirius sobre mim.

- O quê? – perguntei, o encarando também.

- Você é incrível, sabia? – ele sussurrou, sorrindo levemente.

- É, eu sei. – disse com descaso, enquanto comia uma das balas do pacotinho de Lily, que estava sentada ao meu lado. Um final de semana com Sirius e eu já estava me achando. A situação é meio cômica, já que Ryan disse que Sirius não era uma boa influência para mim.

Enquanto conversávamos animadamente, notei que faltavam Dorcas, Emmy e meu irmão junto a nós. Perguntei onde estava Dorcas. Ryan deveria estar falando com Emmy - se tudo estivesse dando certo.

- Não sei. – Lily respondeu. – Ela estava aqui agora há pouco, foi falar com umas meninas da aula de Geometria, e ainda não voltou.

- Oh my God, vocês não vão acreditar! – Dorcas chegou afobada, respirando com dificuldade. – Vocês _têm_ que vim ver isso!

A seguimos correndo para fora da cafeteria, até próximo o pátio da escola. Quando chegamos, ela colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios para que não fizéssemos barulho. No corredor onde estávamos, havia grandes aberturas na parede que funcionavam como janelas para iluminar. Do outro lado, havia o pátio. E lá, próximos a nós, estavam Ryan e Emmy.

Todos nos abaixamos na frente das 'janelas' para que não nos vissem. Ryan e Emmy não falavam baixo, pois não havia ninguém por perto. Ou pelo menos eles achavam que não.

- Emmy, eu... – meu irmão falou, mas Emmy o interrompeu, levantando a mão.

- Ok. Pare! 'Tá legal? – a voz irritada dela assustou meu irmão. Emmy era sempre doce e calma.

- Po-Porquê? O que eu fiz? – Ela levantou a sobrancelhas, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. Uh-oh, isso não é bom.

- Você 'tá me zoando? A gente se beijou na festa, nos divertimos muito juntos e aí você nem olha mais na minha cara! Quem você pensa que é? George Clooney? – ele abriu a boca para responder, mas ela continuou, irritada: - Na verdade, acho que nem o George Clooney faria algo desse tipo, ele...

- Emmy, eu sinto muito! – ele berrou, fazendo com que ela ficasse quieta dessa vez. Ryan respirou fundo e continuou: - O único motivo pelo qual eu deixei de falar com você, foi porque eu gosto de você. É isso mesmo: _eu gosto de você_! E, eu não tinha idéia de como falar com você, porque você incrível, e linda e inteligente! – ele soltou um suspiro de frustração, enquanto dava as costas para Emmy e dava alguns passos para o lado contrario de onde estava, bem devagar. Pelo estado dele, meu irmão estava tentando se acalmar. – Mas eu...

E, interrompendo meu irmão em seu discurso, Emmy o empurrou para a parede que havia atrás dele.

- Ryan, cale a boca. Você fala demais. – e o beijou, de forma que meu irmão se assustou e seus olhos ficaram abertos, até a ficha dele cair e ele enfim corresponder o beijo.

Sirius, ao meu lado, soltou um assobio e Remus e James o copiaram. Eu e as meninas demos gritinhos de 'uhu!'. Eles se soltaram automaticamente, assim que ouviram os barulhos que fizemos.

Emmy apenas ria, enquanto meu irmão estava vermelho e nos encarava com uma expressão de quem poderia nos matar naquele momento. Eu não liguei. Estava mais do que feliz por eles terem se ajeitado.

- Heey, estamos combinando de novo. – Sirius falou no meu ouvido, me dando um arrepio. Eu desviei minha atenção do casal a nossa frente, para olhá-lo. Ele encarava o chão; e segui o olhar dele. Nossos pés estavam um do lado de outro, o meu pequeno pé tamanho 36 do lado do dele tamanho 41. E ambos estávamos usando All Star verdes. Lógico que, enquanto o dele era super discreto, num tom verde-escuro, o meu chegava a ser quase um verde-limão.

- Hm, e o que isso significa? – eu perguntei, sorrindo levemente. Ele olhou rapidamente para Emmy e Ryan que agora estavam abraçados, conversando animadamente com os outros que tinham se juntado a eles.

- Significa – ele começou, dando aquele irresistível sorriso torto, e chegando mais perto (se é que isso é possível) – que eu sei o que vai acontecer agora.

- É mesmo? – eu perguntei, olhando-o nos olhos.

- É. – ele disse, meio segundo antes de encostar seus lábios nos meus. Ai meu Deus do céu, eu não consigo nem pensar! Não com esse semi-Deus na minha frente, me beijando, com aquele sabor de menta e cheiro de _212 Sexy_.

- Será que dava para o casalzinho parar de se agarrar e se juntar a nós? – ouvi a voz de meu irmão ao nosso lado.

Imediatamente me separei de Sirius, olhando para Ryan. Com certeza eu estava mais vermelha que o cabelo de Lily. Ryan, nos encarando, apenas disse 'Vamos' e voltou para o grupinho que agora tinha se sentado, embaixo de uma árvore.

Sirius pulou a abertura da 'janela' e me ajudou logo em seguida. Ainda bem que eu estava de calça jeans hoje.

E então, com a mão de Sirius na minha cintura, nos juntamos aos outros, sentando embaixo da árvore.

**N/A: **A todos os meus leitores, mil desculpas. Eu deveria ter postado dia 15, em comemoração aos dois anos da fic (!!!!!). Não consegui, e me desculpem mais uma vez se causei algum desespero a vocês. Muito obrigada a quem comentou:

LoLa. Black- Capulet, Evy Noronha, Mari |P., Lady Barbie Pontas Potter, Buchtabieren, sango7higurashi, gaby-fdj-black, Aneenha Black, Lady Rockaway, bruh prongs, Veronica D.M., Dadi Potter, Juuh Malfoy.

Vou sentir muita saudade dessa fic. :)


End file.
